Le pardon est un luxe que je ne peux t'offrir
by MlleOcatopus
Summary: "Jamais. Jamais ! Jamais il n'avait vécu une telle chose, une telle humiliation. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux inexpressifs, irrités d'avoir tant pleuré, et roulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne bougeait plus. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger..." SLG/Patron/Geek Attention ! Sujet sensible : viol, vous êtes prévenus (désolée d'avance...)


**/!\ ATTENTION des sujets sensibles sont abordés, tel que le viol et le traumatisme /!\**

 **Vous êtes prévenus**

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les horreurs que je dis dans ma fic en abordant le thème du **viol** ainsi que des traumatismes qui s'ensuivent. Absolument rien ne justifie ce geste et il est inadmissible que des gens le subissent.

Je m'excuse encore si je froisse des lecteurs avec cette fiction, moi même je n'aime pas ce thème (mais vraiment pas du tout ! Même dans un bon yaoi, c'est pas ma tasse de thé…) mais l'inspiration vient parfois de manière très étrange...

Je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette fanfic si le sujet ne vous convient pas. Allez voir mon profil, je propose des choses bien mieux que ça (ou pas...) !

Je m'excuse (une fois de plus) car j'ai tendance à rendre toute mes histoires mignonnes (voir par exemple le premier OS de _« 50 nus de SLG »_ ). J'ai fais TOUT mon possible pour rester dans une ambiance dark mais mes mauvaises habitudes revenaient toujours au galop... J'espère avoir réussi à rester crédible jusqu'au bout... ^^'

P.S. : La fic contient des instants de l'épisode 98 et l'histoire se déroule après cet épisode

P.P.S. : La fic est vachement longue ! Je m'attendais pas du tout à faire un chapitre plus long que « Before the Show »…

P.P.P.S. (promis, après j'arrête) : Juste pour info, un personnage (de mon invention) parlera avec un accent espagnol et il lui arrive de dire des mots en espagnol. Ces mots seront indiqués en _**gras italique**_ dans les dialogues. Il n'y a, normalement, aucun problème de compréhension, j'ai fait attention à prendre des mots transparents. Pour la prononciation en espagnol, il faut prononcer toutes les lettres (le « e » se dit « é » et le « u » se dit « ou »).

BREF ! J'espère que ma fic vous plaira malgré le thème abordé, Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu ou non, et...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Titre : Le pardon est un luxe que je ne peux t'offrir** **.**

 _._

 _Jamais. Jamais ! Jamais il n'avait vécu une telle chose, une telle humiliation. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux inexpressifs, irrités d'avoir tant pleuré, et roulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne bougeait plus. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger. Il avait fini par se laisser faire, comme à chaque fois._ _Non, pas comme à chaque fois ! Cette fois-là était la plus traumatisante de toute, la plus… horrible._

.

Toutes les autres fois commençaient par une course-poursuite dans l'appartement sous le regard las de leur créateur, celui indifférent de l'ursidé et celui amusé du drogué trop défoncé pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Une ou deux répliques de protestation étaient dites, quelques blagues salaces, une ou deux esquives, puis une prise au piège. La suite se terminait toujours au lit, ou à d'autres endroits aux rares occasions où ils étaient seuls.

À vrai dire, c'était devenu un jeu – voire bien plus – pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le gameur tentait de résister le plus longtemps possible ou de trouver dans un temps imparti le plus court chemin pour s'enfuir tel un quelconque jeu de tactique. Le criminel, quant à lui, s'amusait à comptabiliser les gémissements de sa victime ou encore essayait d'en obtenir de nouveaux...

Le gamin avait vite compris que l'homme en noir s'occupait toujours du plaisir de ses victimes en priorité. Pour mieux les assouvir sans doute. Et il fallait avouer que le gameur prenait méchamment bien son pied pendant leurs parties de jambes en l'air.

Enfin… tout ça jusqu'à ce que… Jusqu'à ce jour où... les règles changèrent…

 **.**

C'était une journée de juillet ordinaire. Il ne faisait pas encore très chaud, l'été venant tout juste de commencer. Cela faisait deux jours que Mathieu s'était absenté pour passer des vacances au calme sans ses personnalités (celles-ci sachant se débrouiller seules comme des grandes en son absence). Le Patron avait un comportement assez étrange depuis quelques temps, mais comme le terme « étrange » faisait partie de ce qui définissait l'homme en noir, personne ne s'était posé de questions.

Mais le Geek aurait du se méfier...

Ce soir là, après une bonne partie de _Call of_ , il s'était aventuré hors de sa chambre pour aller piquer de quoi se rassasier dans la cuisine, parce que _**« La guerre, ça creuse ! »**_

Arrivé devant le Graal (aussi nommé _Frigo_ par le commun des mortels), il se servit un bol entier de glace triple chocolat saupoudré de céréales... et une petite fraise pour les vitamines. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre afin de déguster son festin, une main saisit l'amateur de jeux-vidéos au niveau de la bouche. Il n'eut pas le temps de se débattre ni même de voir son agresseur, le chloroforme ayant accompli son œuvre en un temps record. Le bol se brisa sur le sol et rompit le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement sans que qui que ce soit ne puisse en être le témoin.

 **.**

Le Geek se réveilla il ne savait combien de temps après l'agression. Il avait mal partout et ne comprenait pas pourquoi, du moins jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'adaptent à l'aveuglante lumière qui lui brûlait la rétine.

Il fit l'inventaire ; habitude prise lors de la découverte d'un nouveau jeu.

Sa bouche était entravée par du scotch. Il reconnaissait bien la marque qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs propres usages quotidiens : un qui résiste à absolument tout ! C'était bien sa veine... Il était allongé à plat ventre sur une table ressemblant à celle qu'on peut voir dans les lycées des animés. Ses poignets étaient reliés séparément à des menottes – elles-mêmes reliées aux pieds de part et d'autre de la table – mais il pouvait malgré tout mouvoir assez librement ses mains ; les menottes coulissaient le long de la structure métallique. Le problème, c'était les jambes. Ses pieds étaient drôlement bien plantés dans le sol, mais il ne pouvait pas identifier comment à cause de sa position. _**Peut-être le scotch ?**_ pensa-t-il. Il lui fut impossible de soulever le moindre orteil.

Résigné après quelques tentatives de fuite, le gameur observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. À sa grande surprise, il s'agissait de la cave de leur appartement. _**Mais... Pourquoi... ?!**_

Un bruit sourd provenant de la porte devant lui le fit sursauter. Il reconnut le son d'une clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure et vit quelqu'un approcher de la pénombre.

L'un des propriétaires du lieu fit face au jeune homme muselé. Son visage ne reflétait aucune expression derrière ses lunettes noires.

Le Geek tenta de demander des explications à ce qu'il se passait – avant de se remémorer que s'exprimer lui était impossible pour le moment...

L'homme en noir passa lentement à côté de son prisonnier et se mit hors de portée de ses yeux – soit juste derrière lui. Il posa une main sur le fessier du gameur, qu'il lui offrait involontairement du fait de sa position courbée sur la table. Il lança une réplique patronesque :

 **\- Joli cul, gamin...**

Rectification. Ce n'était PAS une réplique patronesque. Chacun de ses mots faisaient vibrer ses victimes au point que toute résistance n'était plus possible, et au point que ces mêmes personnes réclamaient d'elles-mêmes le corps du Patron. Là, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait ressenti. La voix du criminel était plate, voire un soupçon sinistre. Rien à envier au pervers habituel.

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

Le garçon au T-shirt rouge essaya de se retourner, avant d'être stoppé par une main forte du Patron qui le plaqua contre la table. Ce dernier continua ses attouchements jusqu'à retirer le pantalon de l'autre.

 _ **Quoi !? Il ne va quand même pas me... !?**_

Le gamin remua pour montrer à l'autre son mécontentement mais celui-ci se contenta, pour seule réponse, de retirer le caleçon de sa victime.

 _ **Non ! Pas ça !**_

Un court bruit de fermeture éclair fit trembler le pauvre garçon qui se prépara au pire.

 **.**

Le pire n'était rien comparé à la souffrance qu'il avait enduré.

Il avait eu tellement mal qu'il avait planté ses ongles dans le bois de la table jusqu'à en saigner.

Il avait tellement hurlé de douleur que le scotch s'était déchiré, emportant au passage quelques bout de peau et de moustache.

Il avait tellement envie de pleurer qu'il s'était mordu les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes.

 **.**

L'homme en noir, non rhabillé, se tenait devant lui, son expression de visage inchangée. Il leva les yeux vers son agresseur.

 **\- P… po… pourquoi... ?** osa demander le pauvre gameur, la voix emplie de sanglots qu'il essayait en vain de contenir dans sa gorge.

Son interlocuteur empoigna violemment sa chevelure et grogna :

 **\- La ferme et ouvre la bouche… !**

 **.**

Jour après jour, parfois plusieurs fois certaines journées, le Patron venait assouvir ses pulsions agressives sur le gameur.

Il le menaçait souvent d'en venir aux mains s'il refusait d'arrêter de chialer ou s'il refusait d'avaler. Mais aussitôt les sanglots s'amplifiaient ou – et – des haut-le-cœur le faisaient vomir. Alors, agacé, il abandonnait le gameur attaché, à moitié nu, sur la table dans le noir complet.

L'odeur était devenue nauséabonde, et plus d'une fois il avait perdu connaissance en pleine torture. Le manque de nutrition y était aussi pour beaucoup. Il y avait bien un peu de pain, et de l'eau parfois, que le criminel déposait après s'être repu, mais son estomac ne restait jamais rempli bien longtemps.

Le Geek gardait un demi-espoir. Son créateur allait bien finir par se rendre compte de son absence. Il aurait besoin de lui pour son émission... Non ? Mais personne ne semblait venir. Il avait alors tenté de les appeler en hurlant à s'en briser la voix, mais rien. Le désespoir s'abattait progressivement sur le pauvre Geek.

Un jour, l'homme en noir lui annonça qu'il avait raconté à Mathieu qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec quinze kilos de BN et qu'il ne sortirait que quand son paladin aura atteint le niveau cent. Son amour du jeu-vidéo l'avait perdu… Il l'avait déjà fait, ce que le délinquant disait. Les autres devaient le croire sans soupçonner quoi que se soit.

Le garçon au T-shirt rouge avait alors tout abandonné. À quoi bon, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de fuite. Les dents du loups s'étaient refermée sur le petit chaperon rouge...

 **.**

Un jour, le Patron ne vint pas à la cave. Bien que trouvant cela étrange, le gameur fut soulagé d'avoir enfin un peu de répit, même si cela devait être de courte durée.

Le lendemain, le criminel n'était pas revenu. Le sur-lendemain non plus. Ni le jour suivant. Le Geek commença à paniquer. _**Et s'il ne revenait pas !? Je mourrais !? Ici !?**_ Il voulut se redresser afin de trouver une possibilité de se dégager de là une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais il n'avait plus aucune force ; lever le moindre petit doigt était devenu impossible. Sa volonté, réduite à néant par son bourreau, n'avait également plus aucun pouvoir.

Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir eu l'énergie d'avoir la volonté de s'enfuir. Il était tombé si bas... Si bas... Les secondes semblaient durer des heures. Il voyait encore, toujours, le même pan de mur ; ou du moins son souvenir, car il n'était pas certain d'avoir les yeux ouverts. L'air était devenu plus qu'irrespirable tellement l'odeur était horrible, mais il ne s'en rendait même plus compte. La vie lui avait été prise avec son honneur, sa dignité.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit sourd, faisant écho dans la cave sombre. Le gameur ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ressentait juste un froid glacial sur son bras nu et une douleur abominable sur l'avant du bras droit. Il ne se souvenait plus de la suite, à part peut-être un flash de lumière ainsi qu'une voix paniquée qui hurlait :

 **\- Mais c'est une infection ici ! …**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Hé... Tu m'entends… ?** demanda une voix douce et familière.

 _ **Une voix ? La folie est proche... ?**_

 **\- Mais non, andouille !** sourit la personne avant de continuer avec plus de sérieux **. Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs... Je te croyais mort ! Je vais lui casser la gueule à ce co…**

 _ **C'est qui ? ...**_

Le gameur ne parvenait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit à cause de la trop forte lumière pour ses yeux.

 **\- C'est moi, voyons !** continua la voix un peu vexée. **C'est le Maître Panda. Je te porte jusqu'à l'appart' pour te soigner.**

 _ **Soigner... ?**_

 **\- Tu verrais ta tête...** le coupa l'ursidé dans sa réflexion.

 **.**

Sortir de ce trou lui avait fait un peu de bien. De l'air frais. Enfin ! Le Geek prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il était sur le dos du Panda, les bras accrochés à son cou. Il reconnut la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble.

La personnalité en kigurumi déposa délicatement le plus faible sur le canapé et l'allongea. Il s'éclipsa un court instant après lui avoir recommandé de ne surtout pas bouger. La peluche revint avec de la nourriture et un grand verre d'eau. Il l'aida à boire et le força à manger tout ce qu'il avait amené.

Le repas englouti, le chanteur passa les bras du gameur encore dans les vapes autour de sa nuque et glissa un de ses bras dans le dos du gamin pour le maintenir puis l'autre sous ses jambes. Il galéra à se relever mais parvint finalement à se déplacer sans encombre avec le Geek dans les bras.

 **\- Tu… tu m'amènes… où... ?** demanda le pauvre garçon à bout de force.

 **\- Je t'amène à la salle de bain, tu en as grand besoin.**

 **.**

L'animal assit son protégé sur un tabouret tout en s'assurant qu'il ne tombe pas pendant qu'il s'occupait de lui. Ensuite il prit un gant de toilette et le passa doucement sur les avant-bras du Geek. C'était chaud, ça faisait du bien, mais paradoxalement, c'était très douloureux.

Le gameur fit un grimace et baissa ses yeux à demi-ouverts sur ses poignets. Une bande rougeâtre d'un centimètre de large recouvrait chacun des poignets.

 **\- Tu étais menotté,** expliqua l'ursidé. **Et…**

Son regard se porta sur son avant-bras droit. Il n'était pas vraiment rouge, mais… violet. C'était bien plus douloureux que les poignets. Il leva les yeux vers le Panda pour qu'il continue son explication.

 **\- ... Tu es tombé de la table sur laquelle tu étais accroché. Du coups elle est tombée sur ton bras… J'espère que les os ne sont pas cassé... Dans un sens, c'est grâce au boucan que ça a fait que je t'ai retrouvé...**

Le Panda ausculta le bras blessé mais en conclut avec soulagement que ce n'était rien de grave. Il fit un bandage pour maintenir le bras et protéger les poignets, puis son attention se porta sur le reste du corps du gameur. Il s'apprêta à retirer le T-shirt de celui-ci lorsqu'il eut une réaction étrange, sursauta et se recula à en tomber de sa chaise. Le blessé se recroquevilla douloureusement, ferma les yeux avec force et plaqua ses bras tremblants devant lui pour se protéger.

La personnalité en kigurumi tenta de rassurer son ami :

- **Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Geek... Je veux juste t'aider, d'accord... ?**

Avec un effort qui paraissait surhumain, le gameur abaissa lentement les bras tout en continuant de trembler. Avec encore plus de précautions, la peluche ôta les vêtements du gameur qui semblait de moins en moins rassuré au fur et à mesure que son corps se dévoilait.

Jugeant bon de ne pas retirer le sous-vêtement du plus petit, la peluche le fit entrer dans la douche et passa doucement l'eau sur sa peau. Il ne fit pas durer le supplice bien longtemps, sentant que cela faisait revivre indirectement les tortures subites.

Au moment où le Panda passa une serviette de bain autour des épaules du Geek, celui-ci fondit en larmes et tomba de justesse dans les bras de l'ursidé. Ce dernier accompagna le gameur jusqu'au sol, sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester bien longtemps debout vu l'état dans lequel il était. Le Geek tremblait de plus en plus et cachait son visage en larmes dans le tissu pelucheux du kigurumi.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le Panda ne savait que faire face au traumatisme du Geek et se contentait d'attendre qu'il se calme en chantonnant des paroles rassurantes.

L'ursidé fut soulagé de voir la respiration du gameur ralentir et ses tremblements s'apaiser. Il s'était endormi.

La personnalité en costume animal finit de sécher le Geek et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre pour le laisser dormir en paix après avoir noté – mentalement parlant – les innombrables bleus qui coloraient horriblement la peau blanchâtre de la jeune personnalité.

 **.**

 **.**

Il se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Du moins... la fatigue avait un peu disparu. Il ouvrit les yeux sans problème, remarqua qu'il était dans une chambre, qu'il faisait noir et...

Un hurlement suivi d'un bruit de chute résonna dans tout l'appartement. Le Panda accourut dans sa chambre et retrouva le Geek replié sur lui même dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux fortement fermés et les mains sur les oreilles. Il sanglotait et tremblait à nouveau.

 _ **Je suis où !? Pourquoi j'ai pas mes vêtements !? Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a fait !?**_

 **\- Calme-toi, bon sang ! Tu te fais du mal...** murmura l'ursidé inquiet. **Tu es dans ma chambre, tes vêtements sont dans la machine à laver et on n'est que tous les deux à la maison. Tout. Va. Bien !**

Le gameur ouvrit péniblement un œil et vit le visage sérieux, quoiqu'un peu anxieux, du Panda. Celui-ci sourit et enveloppa la plus faible personnalité encore tremblante dans une couverture avant de se relever.

 **\- Faut que je te trouve de quoi t'habiller en attendant...** soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 **\- ... A... attend...** supplia le souffrant d'une voix presque inaudible – mais qui lui demanda un effort considérable. **Me... me laiss… sse pas... seul...**

Attendri, le chanteur prit la main hésitante du Geek et l'aida à se relever et à se déplacer jusqu'à la chambre de leur créateur.

 **\- Mathieu... ?** demanda le Panda. **J'entre.**

Sans lâcher la main du Geek et sans même attendre de réponse de la part du vidéaste, l'ursidé entra et se dirigea vers l'armoire du schizophrène. La plus faible personnalité aperçut dans la pénombre son créateur assoupi dans son lit.

 **\- T... t'avais dis... qu'on était seuls...** questionna le gameur.

 **\- Techniquement, on l'est. Mathieu va être cloué au lit un petit moment.**

 **\- P... pourquoi... ? Il est... malade... ?**

 **\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard,** sourit le Panda. **Avant tout, c'est toi qui doit guérir !**

La personnalité animale prit un jean et un sweat bleu marine à capuche dans l'armoire et aida son petit protégé à enfiler les habits ; tout en détournant légèrement les yeux pour ne pas gêner davantage le gameur déjà suffisamment effrayé comme ça.

 **.**

Toujours main dans la main et en faisant attention à ce que le plus "petit" ne s'écroule pas de fatigue, le Panda amena le Geek au salon pour un petit-déjeuner survitaminé. Il mit la capuche sur la tête du traumatisé qui commençait à ne plus tenir debout et lâcha sa main :

 **\- Aller, assieds-toi, je te ramène tout ici. Tu as bien besoin de ta dose d'animés !**

Il abandonna le Geek pour aller dans la cuisine chercher un plateau alors que le gameur restait à moitié debout à gémir l'absence de son protecteur tout en recommençant à trembler.

Son regard apeuré chercha quelque chose pour se rassurer en attendant le Panda. Son attention se porta, sans qu'il ne le remarque tout de suite, sur le fenêtre. Il pleuvait à torrents dehors et la pluie dégoulinait sur les vitres telle des larmes. Soudain, une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision. Le gameur baissa aussitôt la tête afin d'éviter quelconque regard avec l'individu. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un bruit de pas trempés se fit entendre. La personne approchait à grandes enjambées du salon. Qui était-ce ?! Le Hippie ?

 **\- Hé, gamin ! T'aurais pas vu le connard qui m'a piqué mes capotes par hasard !?**

Le Geek reconnut la voix de l'homme en noir, juste devant lui. Fort heureusement, il avait la tête baissée, caché par la capuche du sweat bleu. Il agrippa le tissu afin de cacher un peu plus son visage qui commençait à se tordre sous le souvenir d'une terrible souffrance que la voix lui rappelait. Des tremblements presque convulsifs s'ajoutèrent aux précédents,

 **\- Hé !** reprit le criminel. **Tu m'écoutes, gamin... !?**

Il le sentit s'approcher et tendre la main vers lui.

 **\- Bordel, qu'est ce que tu fous, Mathieu !?**

Sa main effleura son crâne. Le gameur tomba les genoux au sol et hurla, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de larmes :

 **\- NE ME TOUCHES PAS !**

Le Panda accourut et se plaça devant le Geek en apercevant le Patron. Il lui dit d'un ton agressif :

 **\- Dégage.**

 **\- Tu vas t'calmer la chinoise !**

 **\- Maintenant !** pesta l'ursidé.

 **\- Ho ! J'peux au moins savoir c'qu'il a à gueuler comme ça Mathieu dès l'matin !?**

 **\- Barre-toi, c'est pas Mathieu...** corrigea-t-il en se penchant vers le Geek dans l'espoir de le calmer.

 **\- Quoi !?**

 **\- Mais casse-toi, nom de dieu !** explosa le Panda qui hurla sur le criminel toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers l'individu. **Tu vois pas que tu fous l** **a** **merde !? Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton petit cul sur le champ avant que ta face ne finisse dans ton fondement !**

Pour accompagner ses cris de gestes, il poussa sans retenir sa force l'homme en noir hors de la pièce, puis claqua la porte. Il soupira d'agacement afin de se calmer et se tourna vers le gameur qui sanglotait de plus belle, son corps parcouru de spasmes.

Avec sa voix la plus douce possible, le Panda releva le Geek terrifié et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. La pauvre personnalité resta toute la matinée dans les bras à l'ursidé, incapable de bouger sans fondre en larmes.

La peluche essaya également de le nourrir, sans succès. Même son animé fétiche n'avait pas réussi à le faire sortir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de son traumatisme. Le mal était trop grand.

Le Maître jugea préférable de ramener le Geek dans sa chambre, loin de tout, afin qu'il reprenne un peu de force ; aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Ne voulant pas le forcer en quoi que ce soit, il le prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à son lit. La personnalité fan de jeux vidéos enfouit son visage dans le kigurumi noir et blanc pour cacher son visage.

C'était mieux ainsi. On n'était pas à l'abri de croiser...

En parlant du loup...

L'ursidé grogna en apercevant l'homme en noir, accoudé à la porte de sa chambre – si on pouvait appeler ça une chambre... – puis il passa devant lui en le transperçant d'un regard glacial. Il gagna la chambre, qu'il ferma à clé. Il déposa en douceur le Geek et lui chuchota de se reposer. Celui-ci ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

 **\- Me laisse pas...** gémit-il en retenant le Panda par la manche.

 **\- Voyons, Geek...** murmura-t-il d'un ton faussement autoritaire. **Je reste pas loin, d'accord ! Tu ne risques rien, le porte sera fermée à clé. Tu dois te reposer !**

Le chanteur recula lentement pour permettre au gameur de protester s'il le désirait. Ne réagissant pas, il sortit de la pièce en fermant soigneusement la chambre à double tour.

 **.**

 **.**

Le temps passait trop lentement dans la chambre du Panda. Le pauvre Geek se revoyait presque dans la cave, seul, dans le noir, avec l'interdiction de bouger. Il se recroquevilla sous la couette, tremblant comme une feuille, les bras autour de ses jambes repliées au niveau du torse.

Il avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé par tous ce qu'il s'était passé, l'esprit hanté de sordides cauchemars. Il hurlait, se cambrait d'une douleur inexistante, se débattait... Tant de signes qui montraient son mal intérieur qui s'amplifiait…

 **.**

Il fut réveillé en sursaut, deux heures plus tard, par un fracas. La porte de la chambre avait été ouverte à grands coups de pied, et le verrou s'était retrouvé détruit par la même occasion. La source de ses cauchemars entra dans la pièce avec un air à glacer le sang et se rua sur le gameur. Il attrapa le col de son sweat et lui hurla au visage :

 **\- Bouge de là ! T'as rien à faire ici !**

Pétrifié, il lui fut impossible de bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps. À travers les lunettes de soleil, il aperçut des yeux remplis de colère comme jamais il n'en avait vue auparavant, mais le sentiment de terreur empêchait une quelconque réflexion de sa part.

L'ursidé accourut dans sa chambre et sauta sur le Patron dans le but de le faire lâcher prise. Un combat acharné débuta dans la pénombre de la pièce.

 **.**

Avec une chance absolue, le chanteur esquiva un crochet de son adversaire, saisit son visage fermement entre ses mains et le fit s'écraser sur son genoux. Une fois lâché l'homme en noir tituba et s'écroula sur le parquet, un léger filet de sang sur le coin de la narine gauche.

S'essuyant le visage d'un revers de manche, le combattant se tourna vers son petit protégé de nouveau tout tremblant, le corps entremêlé dans les draps, les mains sur les oreilles, et les yeux fermés.

 **\- Allons...** murmura le Panda en posant sa main sur ce qui devait être l'épaule du Geek. **Tu n'as plus rien à craindre...**

Pris d'une terreur, insoupçonnée il y avait à peine quelques secondes, le gameur dégagea la main du chanteur avec "force" et sortit du lit en hurlant, les mains sur les oreilles et les yeux maintenus clos avec la force d'un cauchemar éveillé. Le Panda fut incapable de l'approcher jusqu'à ce que le délirant, qui manquait cruellement de force, tombe dans ses bras _in extremis_.

 **\- Franchement… !** soupira l'ursidé, plus inquiet que réellement énervé. **Je suis là pour t'aider, pas pour t'enfoncer encore plus...**

Au même moment, alors que le gameur ouvrit avec une difficulté monstre un œil pour montrer au Panda qu'il s'excusait, leur créateur déboula dans le couloir.

 **\- Mathieu !?** s'exclama le Panda, vraiment surpris. **Qu'est ce que tu f…**

 **\- Ta gueule...** coupa son interlocuteur. **C'est possible de dormir en paix dans cette baraque de m…**

L'énervé se tut un court instant comme s'il cherchait ses mots et s'écroula sur le parquet. La peluche accourut voir son créateur trempé de sueur. Son visage était assez pâle et crispé. Des cernes sombres sous les yeux accentuaient l'effet maladif de sa peau. Cette vision de son créateur calma net la crise du gameur.

 **\- Q... qu'est... qu'il a... ?** demanda difficilement ce dernier, également dans un piteux état.

 **\- Son cas a empiré...** dit le Panda en se mordant les lèvres. **Aide-moi à le poser sur le lit !**

Ahuri par la demande plus que surprenante de l'ursidé, il tenta de se relever, sans succès. Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir.

Le Panda soupira et transporta tant bien que de mal le vidéaste sur son matelas avant de venir relever le gameur qui sanglotait.

 **\- P-pardon... 'suis qu'un b... un... bon à rien… !**

 **\- C'est pas ta faute... Tu es affaibli, je t'en ai demandé trop. Excuse-moi...**

Il déposa le Geek aux côtés de Mathieu en lui recommandent de ne pas le gêner.

 _ **Merci, Panda...**_ pensa le Geek, incapable de parler. _**...**_ _ **Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à Mathieu...**_

 **\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard,** l'interrompit dans sa réflexion la peluche avant de sortir de la chambre avec le corps assommé du Patron.

 **\- A-a-attend…** intervint le plus faible avant de l'ursidé ne ferme la porte.

 **\- Oui ?**

Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qui arrivait à son créateur. Le voir ainsi le terrifiait plus que tout. Il voulait aussi savoir comment son homologue animal pouvait deviner ses pensées.

Un rictus de colère se dessina sur son visage alors que ses cordes vocales ne laissaient passer qu'un pathétique son presque inaudible. Dans un élan de détermination, bien que faible vu son état, il se concentra pour dire ce qu'il voulait, avant de se faire couper par la personnalité en kigurumi :

 **\- Je vois que tu tiens vraiment à avoir des réponses...** soupira celui-ci en revenant vers le Geek. **Tu devrais dormir un peu, tu as mauvaise mine. Je te dirais tout à ton réveil…**

Les yeux bleu océan du gameur s'étaient faits suppliants et le Panda n'avait pu que sourire légèrement en acceptant de lui expliquer. Il imposa tout de même une condition au gameur : qu'il mange !

 **.**

Après avoir menotté le criminel assommé pour éviter des ennuis, puis être allé dans le salon pour ne pas déranger le pauvre schizophrène, la personnalité en kigurumi prit une grande inspiration :

 **\- Comme tu le sais déjà, nous venons tous de l'esprit de Mathieu et nous utilisons sa force pour avoir un "corps". Mais comme nous sommes beaucoup, nous gagnons nous-mêmes notre force ; en mangeant, par exemple.** Le Geek hocha faiblement la tête.

 **\- Mais comme tu étais en mauvaise posture récemment et que ta force propre est trop faible pour que tu survives, Mathieu a dû te donner un peu de son énergie pour te garder en vie, inconsciemment. Mais comme tu étais vraiment trop mal en point, il n'avait plus de force pour vous deux et sa santé en a pris un coup...**

Il attendit un instant que le gameur assimile les informations. Ce dernier combattait contre la fatigue pour suivre le discours de l'ursidé.

 **\- Mais je pense,** continua le Panda, **que ce qu'il nous arrive se fait ressentir sur Mathieu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu n'as jamais remarqué comme il est moins énervé quand le Hippie en a trop pris... ? Je crois que comme tu n'es pas en forme, il l'est aussi... Ce qui nous amène à ton autre question : comment je fais pour entendre tes pensées. Comme je le disais, nous sommes tous liés à Mathieu mais comme nous sommes à la base une seule et même personne, des "barrières" se sont créés, ce qui a permis de nous différencier les uns des autres. Cependant lorsque Mathieu est affaibli et que la personnalité l'est aussi, la barrière s'affaiblit et permet aux autres de passer. Heureusement pour toi, l'autre crétin ne semble pas être au courant de ça...**

Le Geek avait du mal à tout comprendre, la fatigue et le manque d'énergie y étant sans doute pour beaucoup. Le Panda comprit, au visage de son protégé mais aussi à l'aide de ses pensées, et lui expliqua l'essentiel avec un langage plus… geekesque :

 **\- Pour faire simple, nous sommes des ordinateurs connectés à une tour centrale. Mais on ne peut pas accéder à la mémoire d'un ordinateur à l'aide d'un autre à cause de la tour et les antivirus de chacun qui sécurisent les données. Mais quand la tour et l'antivirus ne sont pas opérationnels, on peut le faire.**

Le gameur avait compris la métaphore de l'ursidé et se rendit compte de tout ce que ça pouvait engendrer. Imaginer le criminel pénétrer son esprit eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Il se mit à frissonner et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, un regard apeuré vers son homologue animal. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le rassurer, lui murmurant un doux **« Chut… »** pour calmer des sanglots inaudibles.

 **.**

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. Le Geek avait retrouvé une forme physique acceptable mais son créateur ne guérissait toujours pas. La faiblesse psychologique du gameur devait en être la cause. En effet, il avait repris une vie normale, mais la moindre apparition du Patron réduisait à néant toutes ses journées de réadaptation. Il ne dormait jamais seul, non plus, refusant d'être laissé seul par la personnalité animale.

Un jour, le Panda le sermonna :

 **\- Ce n'est plus possible, Geek... Il faut aller de l'avant maintenant ! Je sais que ce que tu as vécu t'a laissé des séquelles, mais le vie continue, tu ne peux pas te cacher indéfiniment...**

La réplique fit mal au gameur. Il savait qu'il devrait vivre "comme avant'', mais le simple fait de savoir le criminel dans le même appartement que lui le terrifiait. L'homme en kigurumi soupira :

 **\- Si tu refuses d'avancer, je serais forcé de faire quelque chose qui te déplaira. Quitte à ce que tu me détestes.**

Un peu apeuré par l'ultimatum du Panda, le gameur essaya de ne pas demander la présence de son homologue de la journée malgré la frousse qu'il ressentait à chaque instant. Avec chance, l'homme en noir s'était absenté le matin même.

Il passa sa journée enfermé dans sa chambre face à sa console, éteinte. La journée avait été longue mais jouer lui donnait l'impression d'être vulnérable, de ne pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait... lui donnait l'impression d'être aux mains du Patron.

Le soir venu, après manger, au moment où il regagna pour la première fois sa chambre pour dormir depuis le jour où le Panda l'avait sauvé, il entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Une sueur froide dégoulina le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne put s'empêcher de frapper à la porte de la chambre de son protecteur. Le propriétaire du lieu fronça les sourcils en le voyant tout tremblant dans le couloir. Il soupira d'agacement :

 **\- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis ce matin…**

 **\- P... pardon,** renifla l'amateur de jeux vidéos en larmes. **J'ai essayé... toute la journée... je voulais que tu sois fière de mo... m... mais... mais... il est rentré... et... et... et...**

Un peu attristé tout de même – bah oui, il n'était pas un monstre, non plus – le Panda ébouriffa les cheveux en pagaille de son homologue et ajouta :

 **\- J'ai vu que tu as fait des efforts, c'est bien. Mais pas assez pour le moment... J'espère que tu m'excuseras pour ce que je vais faire…**

 **.**

Sans laisser le temps au Geek de réfléchir, il l'attrapa par le poignet, conduisit le gameur dans sa chambre et menotta sa main droite aux barreaux de son lit.

Des yeux emplis d'incompréhension, il regarda l'ursidé sortir de la pièce et revenir quelques secondes plus tard suivi de... de...

 _ **NON !**_

Le Geek recula d'horreur et commença à trembler plus que jamais. Le Panda menotta l'autre au radiateur près de l'entrée, soit de l'autre côté de la pièce, et referma la porte à clé avec un dernier regard désolé à l'intention du gameur.

 **.**

L'atmosphère était pesante. Le Geek avait une gigantesque boule coincée dans la gorge et des spasmes d'effroi avaient débuté. Absolument tous ses souvenirs de la cave lui revenaient en mémoire et il ferma les yeux comme si ce geste aller faire cesser les visions qui s'imposaient à lui.

Le Patron, quant à lui, restait assis dans le coin de la pièce, adossé au mur, attendant que le temps passe.

Aucun des deux ne bougea de toute la nuit. Le gameur n'avait pas dormi. C'était « trop dangereux ». Il s'était autorisé à lever les yeux de ses genoux une fois de temps en temps, mais se rappelant bien vite la présence du criminel, la tête rebaissait aussi vite puis les tremblement reprenaient. Et si ce n'était pas les spasmes, des sanglots prenaient le relais, brisant le silence de la pièce.

L'homme en noir n'avait pas non plus dormi ; enfin... semblait-il. Il semblait regarder continuellement sa victime, ou tout au moins dans sa direction. À moins qu'il réfléchissait. Qui pourrait le dire...

 **.**

Au petit matin, alors que la nuit blanche commençait afin à épuiser les deux personnalités et qu'ils étaient en train de somnoler, l'ursidé entra discrètement dans la chambre sans allumer la lumière. Il chuchota en s'approchant doucement du Geek qui se réveilla en grognant légèrement :

 **\- Je vous apporte de quoi manger. Je pose ta part sur la table de chevet...**

Avant de s'éloigner, il passa une main dans les cheveux du gameur pour l'inciter à se rendormir s'il le désirait. Après que le Panda soit reparti, le plus petit fut ramené à la réalité par un bruit provenant de l'autre bout de la pièce.

 _ **Le Patron !**_

La fatigue lui avait presque fait oublier sa présence. Il se blottit à nouveau dans un coin du lit – suivant ce que lui permettaient les menottes – et observa les faits et gestes du criminel avec des yeux écarquillés.

Dans chacun de ses gestes, il voyait une forme de torture. Dans la façon dont il défaisait le plastique d'une barre chocolatée. Dans la façon dont il dévissait la bouteille d'eau. Dans la façon dont il tenait la pomme…

 **\- Aie !**

 _ **« Aïe » !?**_

Le gameur se massa le haut du crâne après l'impact d'un objet sur sa tête. Il regarda ledit objet rouler puis s'arrêter sur la couette.

 _ **Une pomme ?**_ constata-t-il.

Il releva la tête vers la probable provenance du fruit. L'homme en noir lui dit :

 **\- Faut que tu manges, gamin !**

Un frisson le parcourut à chaque mot prononcé par le criminel. Il s'éloigna de la pomme comme on évite une maladie et s'intéressa au contenu du plateau que lui avait apporté l'ursidé. Un fruit, une bouteille, des gâteaux. Rien de bien folichon mais au moins il ne mourrait pas de faim, cette fois. Le Geek picora du bout des lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le regard du Patron braqué sur lui, ce qui lui coupa tout appétit.

Ce dernier, toujours assis devant l'entrée, s'étira, mit ses bras derrière la tête et s'endormit comme si de rien n'était.

Pendant ce temps, le Geek fut incapable de dormir, trop préoccupé par la présence de l'autre. Il repensa aux paroles du Panda. Certes peu agréables à entendre, mais emplies de vérité : s'il voulait que Mathieu aille mieux, il fallait que lui-même aille mieux. Il voulait aller de l'avant, c'était son plus grand désir après la santé de son créateur. Et il ne voulait pas embêter le Panda plus longtemps, être un boulet pour lui. Mais... Le gameur leva les yeux en direction de l'entrée. Cette personne empêchait toute guérison. Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça !? Tout allait si bien, avant... non ? La personnalité au T-shirt rouge dégluti. Tout n'allait peut-être pas si bien que ça finalement...

 _"Geek..."_

Ce dernier sursauta.

 _ **Quoi ? Qui !? Où !? Qui venait de parler !?**_

Il tourna la tête à droite à gauche afin de voir qui était là, mais personne à part le criminel n'était présent.

 _ **C'était lui qui... ?**_

 _"Mais non, idiot…_ soupira la voix. _C'est Maître Panda… ! Je… je te surveille via ton esprit. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je te laisserai tout seul avec ce taré !?"_

Soulagé de la "présence" de l'ursidé, le gameur retrouva peu à peu son calme. Mais ce fut de courte durée.

 _"J'ai entendu ta réflexion, Geek. Et je pense que le seul moyen de savoir la cause de tout ceci est d'aller chercher toi-même les réponses à tes questions…"_

 **\- M… « moi-même » … ?** bafouilla le plus jeune qui avait peur de comprendre les intentions de son _alter ego_ animal.

 _"Oui, tu as bien compris. Tu vas profiter qu'il soit assoupi pour aller fouiller dans sa caboche !"_

 **\- QUOI !?**

Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'était pas sérieux !? Entrer... là-dedans ? Voir ses souvenirs, voir ses atrocités quotidiennes, voir – ou plutôt revoir – ce qui lui avait été infligé avec un regard différent, amusé et vainqueur... revoir sa descente aux enfers… t… tout... tout revivre... ?

Le Geek plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, forma les yeux avec force et s'écroula sur le lit en hurlant.

 **\- Non ! Je ne le ferais pas ! Jamais ! Je veux pas revivre ça !**

 _"G-geek ! Calme-toi !"_

 **\- Sors de la tête ! Je t'en prie… ! Sors !**

Le silence se fit alors que le gameur, qui avait toujours les mains sur le crâne et recroquevillé sur le lit, sanglotait de plus belle.

 **.**

Plus tard, dans la même position que précédemment, les mains serrant le bras opposés comme s'il voulait se protéger, le gameur renifla bruyamment en repensant aux paroles du Panda. Elles lui faisaient froid dans le dos mais elles étaient – encore – chargées de vérité. Le Panda avait toujours raison, même s'il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Le Patron ne confirait jamais à qui que ce soit les causes de ses actions. Il répétait d'ailleurs que ça faisait partie de son caractère de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ses propres actions. Mais la personnalité traumatisée voulait avoir une réponse. Il savait, au fond de lui, que ça l'aiderait à guérir, et à guérir Mathieu. Même si cette idée le faisait trembler plus que tout, il devait le faire au moins pour son créateur.

Il se tourna, non sans frayeur, vers la cause de ses problèmes. L'homme en noir était endormi et semblait ne pas se réveiller avant un bon moment. C'était le moment idéal.

Mais… comment entrait-on dans un esprit ? Surtout celui du Patron… Mathieu était affaibli mais lui était en parfaite forme, l' _antivirus_ devrait être opérationnel…

Alors que le Geek décidait de se ressaisir et de faire son possible pour aider son créateur, le criminel grogna dans son sommeil, ce qui fit reculer le plus jeune. Un bruit sourd venant de l'autre bout du couloir se fit entendre et le Panda, essoufflé, déboula dans la chambre.

 **\- N'y… n'y va pas !**

Le gameur regardait son homologue en kigurumi avec une expression qui révélait bien son incompréhension.

 **\- Comme tu ne voulais pas y aller, j'ai décidé d'y aller à ta place, mais… Mais c'est trop dangereux ! En plus il a failli s'apercevoir de ma présence… Il risque à tout moment de se réveiller !**

 _« Dangereux »_ ?

C'était risqué d'y aller !? Le Geek réfléchit à toute vitesse. Sa décision fut difficile mais il le devait. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus mais il essaya d'ignorer sa peur, pour une fois. Pour une fois, il devait être fort. Le chanteur s'approcha du gameur :

 **\- … Ne fait p…**

 **\- Non,** coupa-t-il. **Il… il faut que je le fasse… pour Mathieu** , ajouta-t-il pour se donner du courage.

Panda comprit dans le regard de son homologue, mais aussi en lisant dans son esprit, qu'il devait y aller ; ou au moins essayer. Il fit asseoir le gameur et, avant de lui expliquer la procédure à suivre, s'assura que la sombre personnalité dorme toujours.

 **-Bon,** souffla le Panda en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de son petit protégé. **Pour entrer, il va d'abord falloir que tu visualises ton espace vital dans l'esprit de Mathieu. En gros, là où tu te trouvais avant d'avoir un vrai corps. Tu me suis jusqu'ici ?**

Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

 **\- Bien. Ensuite, il va falloir que tu trouves celui du Patron et après... tu te débrouilles pour entrer...** L'ursidé fit une tête désolée, ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir donner plus de détails au gameur. Ce dernier lui rendit un regard inquiet mais il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'esprit du jeune vidéaste.

 **.**

Il se souvenait parfaitement du lieu dans lequel il vivait. Il y avait passé tellement de temps… Il regrettait de ne pas avoir réussi à recréer cette ambiance ici-bas.

Il visualisait tout. Son bureau à cet endroit, son lit juste ici, toutes les consoles impeccablement rangées sur telle étagère, un pikachu, vivant, sur un hamac un peu au dessus… Tout était là, devant lui.

Le Geek, ému de revoir son ancien chez lui, s'accorda une petite larme de bonheur.

Il ouvrit la porte vitrée qui séparait son esprit de celui de son ancienne place ; dans l'esprit de Mathieu. Il avança sur le sol nuageux de son ancien chez lui. À son grand regret, il du abréger les retrouvailles avec son lieu natal pour retrouver l'antre du démon de ces lieux.

Il arrivait à distinguer, au milieu du néant absolu qui servait de mur à cette chambre psychique, quatre sources de lumière.

La première, dans les tons verts, appartenait à ce cher Panda, amoureux de la nature. Le gameur distinguait à peine de là où il se trouvait des murs de bambous transparents. C'était donc ça les fameuses protections ?

La lumière suivante était d'une couleur bien étrange. Du rose peut-être… Non, du bleu ! A moins que ce soit du jaune muté… ? Trop étrange pour ne pas appartenir au Hippie.

La neutre était la réserve. L'amateur de jeu la reconnaissait bien, ayant vu de nombreuses personnalités y faire des allers retours. Les oubliés de leur créateur...

La dernière lueur était… la moins éclairée de toute. La couleur rouge sang montrait bien à qui elle appartenait.

Il s'y approcha doucement, effrayé de ce qu'il trouverait.

 **.**

Après une longue et épuisante marche – qui ne dura qu'une demi-seconde dans le monde réel, mais la vie passait lentement dans un esprit – il arriva à quelques mètres du lieu de vie du criminel.

Le lieu, à la grande frayeur du gameur, était une roche en fusion. Littéralement. Et au milieu de cet enfer de lave volcanique, une porte blindée. Il devait y accéder, c'était le seul moyen de se rendre dans l'esprit du Patron et découvrir ce qu'il cachait.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de systèmes de protection, le lieu lui-même servant de barrière. Le Geek déglutit. Comment allait-il atteindre cette fichue porte !?

La seule solution finalement trouvée par la personnalité fan de jeux-vidéos était complètement folle. Car oui, il fallait être complètement taré pour vouloir sauter de roche en roche, au risque de se faire cuir l'arrière-train, juste pour atteindre une putain de porte à la con qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir ouvrir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter sur la première roche, une voix l'appela de l'autre côté de l'esprit du podcasteur.  
Il s'agissait du Hippie, sans doute complètement défoncé, qui lui faisait de grand signe de son lieu psychédélique. Il s'approcha de la jeune personnalité avec une allure hasardeuse.

 **\- 'lut, gros !** **\- Heu... Kikou… Que... qu'est ce que tu fais là... ?**

 **\- Moi ? Je reviens toujours ici quand j'en ai trop pris. Retour à la source... gros !**

Un peu embêté par la présence du camé qui l'avait dérangé en pleine concentration, il hésitait à continuer sur sa lancée et se questionnait sur ce qu'il était préférable de faire.

 **\- Un problème, gros ?**

Pas certain que le Hippie aide vraiment, mais étant la seule personne présente, le gameur lui expliqua qu'il devrait atteindre la porte blindée.

 **\- C'est pas compliqué,** sourit l'homme de Babylone avant de siffler entre ses dents.

Une chose apparue en provenance de la chambre psychique du Hippie. Le Geek n'en crut pas ses yeux. Une... ! Nan ! Si... ?!

 **\- Une licorne !?**

Fier de lui, le drogué expliqua à son homologue :

 **\- Voici Cocaïne. C'est une licorne bleue arc-en-ciel. C'est très rare ! On n'en trouve presque plus. La dernière licorne sauvage retrouvée vivait sur Nekoland, la planète Nyan-Cat !**

L'animal arriva en courant dans les airs jusqu'aux pieds du petit protagoniste. Le Hippie hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il lui permettait de la toucher.

Il grimpa tant bien que mal sur son dos et elle galopa jusqu'à l'endroit souhaité par son cavalier. Le gameur n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir la porte blindée – ce qui est extrêmement étrange, mais l'auteure de cette fic étant contente d'avoir placé le Hippie, on ne va pas lui faire remarquer – et sauta sur le palier. Il se retourna vers le drogué et lui fit un digne de remerciement. La porte se referma.

 **.**

À la grande surprise de notre protagoniste, le lieu était totalement vide. Le lieu était sombre tel le néant, seuls la porte et lui-même semblaient être éclairés. Le Geek avait l'impression, à chacun de ses pas, de tomber dans le vide. À plusieurs reprises, ses jambes lâchèrent comme s'il posait le pied sur une plate-forme instable. Il se relevait à chaque fois mais ne restait pas bien longtemps debout. Après plusieurs tentatives, le doute monta en lui. À cela servait-il d'avancer, il n'y avait rien ici… Les mains contre le sol, hésitant à reculer si près du but, il vit que l'endroit où il touchait le sol ondulait comme lorsque l'on jette une pierre dans l'eau. L'effet d'optique surprit le gameur. De l'eau ?... Il n'y en avait pas pourtant.

Il se pencha vers le sol _aqueux_ et aperçut son reflet. Ce qui le stupéfia fut le lieu derrière son reflet. Une bibliothèque. Il releva la tête pour vérifier si tout cela était bien réel mais non, le sol reflétait quelque chose qui n'existait pas de ce côté ci.

« _Ce côté_ » !?

Mais oui ! Il fallait qu'il y accède, tel un jeu de plate-formes avec un niveau secret camouflé. Mais comment y parvenir ? Il était impossible de passer de l'autre côté, même avec la plus grande détermination du monde.

Le Geek essaya tout. Tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer et toutes les scènes de films cultes. Tenter de traverser, essayer de briser le sol, s'imaginer être de l'autre côté pour finalement s'y retrouver… Rien ne fonctionnait...

Au bord des larmes, fatigué, apeuré, le Geek recula et se recroquevilla contre un mur pour se calmer. Un mur !? Le gameur sursauta. Il n'y avait pourtant rien derrière lui. Le néant. Du noir à perte de vu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds et aperçut dans le miroirs qu'il se trouvait face à une étagère. Alors c'était aussi simple ? Il était tout simplement plongé dans le noir ?

Ravi de sa découverte, il approcha une main hasardeuse jusqu'à percuter ladite étagère. Ses doigts touchèrent des livres. Il en prit un qui apparut dans ses mains. La couverture était rouge vif avec des lettres d'or. « 11 mars 2011 » pouvait lire la personnalité. Il reposa l'ouvrage. Il fallait trouver plus récent.

 **.**

Guidé par le reflet - à quatre pattes parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se lever - il atteignit l'étagère nommée « _activités récentes_ ».

Il prit le livre qui se trouvait devant lui, tout en bas du meuble. La couverture, contrairement au premier livre qui était rouge vif, était d'un rouge sombre et vieilli, quasiment noir. Le bouquin était daté du 1er septembre, il y avait quelques jours. C'était trop tôt, les explications devaient se trouver plus tôt. Mathieu s'était absenté fin juillet, juste avant que le criminel ne s'en prenne à lui...

Le Geek regarda à ses pieds et reconnut une date. Le 11 juillet 2015. Le jour de la sortie de l'épisode 98, dernier de la saison 5. Le livre se trouvait tout en haut du meuble. Le gameur eut du mal à l'attraper, ses jambes tenant difficilement debout plus de trois secondes.

Il ouvrit l'ouvrage rouge foncé.

Il regarda avec horreur la page blanche qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il fit défiler les pages. Blanches. Toutes étaient blanches. Pas une image, pas un texte, ni même la moindre petite trace de passage. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait !?

Il mit le livre sous son bras et en prit un autre. 15 août 2015. Vierge. Puis un autre. 28 également. 22, 31, 15 juillet... 3, 8, 24 août... tous, ils étaient tous vides. Désespéré, il attrapa le premier livre de l'étagère, en haut à gauche. 1 juillet 2015. Le gameur déglutit et l'ouvrit. Des pages immaculées lui faisaient face.

Il balança le dernier livre le plus loin qu'il lui pouvait et s'écroula sur le sol. Il s'adossa violemment contre l'étagère, provoquant la chute de quelques livres supplémentaires. Des livres aux teintes de rouge plus ou moins foncé gisaient sur le sol, aux pieds de la pauvre personnalité qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater en sanglots.

Soudain, le livre qu'il venait de jeter se mit à briller et changea de taille. Il mesurait dans les trois mètres et se referma sur le corps du Geek dans un bruit de chair que l'on broyait.

 **.**

L'amateur de jeux-vidéos hurla d'une douleur inexistante sous le coup de la surprise. Il était sain et sauf... ? Il reconnut la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La salle de bain de la maison. Il était sous la douche ; son corps bougea tout seul et attrapa une serviette de bain avant de se mettre face au lavabo. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image du Patron. Il sursauta à la vue du criminel.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre qu'il était dans le corps du Patron, lors d'un souvenir. La voix de celui-ci résonna dans la tête du gamin. Rectification : le criminel était en train de penser, il y avait juste accès.

 _ **« Il fait chier... Encore son émission à la con ! Je parie qu'il a encore trouvé des vidéos de tapette pour le dernier épisode... »**_

Avant de sortir de la pièce d'eau de la maison, le criminel se remit les couilles en place, un sourire dont il avait le secret aux lèvres, et partit en direction de la cuisine en sifflant.

 **\- Une souris rouge, qui puait la loose. Je l'attrape par la queue, et la montre au p'tit Mathieu…**

 **\- T'es dégueulasse,** coupa le Panda avec une moue de dégoût.

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas ma chanson, la peluche ?** répondit-il, toujours souriant.

 **\- Lors de l'épisode, je te montrerait ce qu'est VRAIMENT une chanson !**

L'ursidé retourna d'où il venait, suivi du pervers. Tout le monde se trouvait déjà autour de la table de la cuisine. Mathieu se mit face à tout le monde et annonça :

 **\- Bien. C'est le dernier épisode. Je compte sur vous pour tout défoncer et merci encore pour cette saison généralissime. Je n'aurai pas fait autant sans vous... Comme d'habitude, je vous passe l'enregistrement et vous sortez toutes les répliques qui vous viennent à l'esprit. Lorsque je les trierais, je vous rappelais si on doit en retourner d'autres !**

Leur créateur sortit de la cuisine en compagnie du Geek.

 _Ce dernier, bloqué dans le souvenir du Patron, se souvint qu'il n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup de répliques. Le vidéaste avait toutefois particulièrement aimé sa réplique sur son futur tabassage par la petite fille vulgaire._

Dans la cuisine, le temps passait lentement. Le Hippie et le Panda parlaient entre eux, laissant l'homme en noir à l'écart.

 _Le gameur ressentit un sentiment de solitude émaner du corps dans lequel il se trouvait. Cet homme pouvait vraiment ressentir ce genre d'émotion !?_

Au bout d'un long et pesant moment, il sortit de la cuisine pour aller sur le balcon et passa un coup de fil.

 **\- Sandy !** grogna-t-il à la voix féminine qui avait décrochée. **Annule mes rendez-vous de ce soir, les choses risques de durer plus longtemps que prévu ici.**

 **\- Bien,** confirma la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil. **Je vais dire à Monika de s'occuper des nouvelles... Je préviens M. André pour lui demander de décaler l'entrevue à demain... Et j'annule votre réservation avec Angèle et Tatiana...**

Il raccrocha sans saluer la demoiselle, ennuyé de cet imprévu.

 _Le gameur fut étonné de voir que le Patron prenait la peine de prévenir ses employées de son absence._

La voix de leur créateur appela l'homme en noir. Ce dernier alluma une cigarette et se rendit avec entrain entre la caméra et le décor de l'émission. Juste en-dessous de la caméra était placé un petit écran où défilaient les vidéos sélectionnées par le podcasteur.

 _Le Geek se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu la version finale de cet épisode et donc qu'il ne savait pas comment celui-ci allait réagir au premier visionnage de ces vidéos. Après tout, connaissant son homologue, les blagues salaces allaient défiler._

 _Bingo ! Le Geek s'étonna de la vitesse à laquelle le Patron sortait des punchlines. Mathieu allait en baver à tout trier... C'était digne du personnage : préféré de tous, sous les projecteurs, un égo démesuré... Le gameur ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il travaillerait de lui-même à trouver les répliques et qu'il s'amusait et aimait faire ça._

La première vidéo visionnée et bien démolie par le criminel laissa place à la deuxième.

Toujours sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, il sortit quelques répliques dont _« mettez lui des lunettes et je l'engage comme apprenti »_ qui paraissait particulièrement plaire à Mathieu.

Soudain, il fut prit d'une forte mélancolie. Le criminel se revoyait dans son nid de lave ; que la personnalité gameuse avait survolée un peu plus tôt. Il se revoyait lorsque son créateur était enfant et que son corps psychique était enfant lui aussi. Il était recroquevillé sur une roche volcanique au milieu du magma, observant au loin les autres personnalités joyeuses qui jouaient entre elles sans venir lui tenir compagnie. Il passait alors son temps à les insulter grâce aux multiples injures collectées par son schizophrène de créateur.

La fillette de la vidéo était comme lui, jalouse d'une poupée qui, elle, avait de la compagnie. Cracher des insultes étaient une façon de dire _« je voudrais être toi »_ chez les personnes trop maladroites. Le Patron ne le savait que trop bien...

Il ne put se retenir de verser une larme. D'autres suivirent aussitôt sous le regard stupéfait du vidéaste ; et du Geek.

Mathieu entra dans le champs de la caméra :

 **\- ... Tu... tu pleures... ?**

 **\- J'veux lui faire un câlin...**

Tout en reniflant, la discussion continua jusqu'à ce que la sombre personnalité s'aperçut que la scène était filmée.

- **Salopard !** hurla-t-il en se jetant sur le schizophrène. **Tu vas supprimer tout de suite cet enregistrement sinon… !**

 **\- Sinon "LOL",** coupa le camé, à l'ouest, qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment-là.

Le Patron bouscula le pauvre Hippie et claqua la porte de sa chambre…

 **.**

 _Un effet de page qui se tourne passa devant les yeux du gameur, toujours spectateur des souvenirs de son ancien bourreau. Une date s'afficha : 11 juillet 2015._

Le criminel était au téléphone avec une employée lorsque le Geek arriva dans son souvenir.

 **\- ... M. André est revenu aujourd'hui, Monsieur Sommet,** dit Sandy, à en juger par la voix. **Il semble enfin avoir compris que vous étiez supérieur à lui en tous points... Oh, au fait ! Tatiana demande quand vous alliez repasser. Elle a préparé une chambre spécialement pour votre retour...**

Le regard du Patron se porta sur sa rolex qui affichait 18h 01. Il s'excusa :

 **\- J'ai à faire, il faut que j'te laisse. Je passerais après-demain voir comment se débrouillent les nouvelles recrues.** Il

raccrocha et ouvrit l'application YouTube sur son portable. Une notification lui indiqua que la seule chaîne YouTube à laquelle il était abonné avait sortit une nouvelle vidéo. Le titre, « révolution savoyarde », correspondait bien au souvenir qu'il avait de la première vidéo.

 **.**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une aura dangereuse émanant de lui qui terrifia même le gameur alors qu'il ne risquait rien de là où il se trouvait, le criminel dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et se jeta sur son créateur.

 **\- Espèce d'enculé ! Connard ! Fils de pute ! Comment as-tu osé mettre en ligne ce truc !?** **\- C-calme-toi ! Je voulais juste te montrer sous un angle dif…** **\- "Tu voulais" ? "Tu voulais" !? Tu voulais rien du tout ! J'ai une réputation à conserver, moi ! Il va devenir quoi, mon bordel, si mon charisme ne sert pas de protection à mes employées !?**

 _Une fois encore, les pages défilèrent avant d'afficher la date du lendemain._

Le Patron s'était retenu de frapper son créateur. Heureusement que son arme était restée dans sa chambre. Il était une heure du matin, le criminel ne dormait qu'à moitié. Son portable sonna. Il reconnut la mélodie et décrocha.

 **\- Qu'y a-t-il, Sandy ?** soupira-t-il agacé.

 **\- Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite ! On a un gros problème !**

La voix de son employée trahissait une grande panique. Le Patron se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

 **\- Calme-toi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a !? Les nouvelles ont eu un problème !?** **\- Pire que ça ! Je vous en prie ! Venez !**

 _Le Geek ressentit la frayeur envahir le possesseur des souvenirs lorsque le souvenir se coupa pour laisser place à un mouvement de page. Il pesta comme lorsqu'on hurle quand notre film est coupé en plein milieu d'une scène d'action par la publicité._

 _ **PUTAIN !**_

 _Ce n'était pas un jeu ! Il devait se concentrer !_

 _Il hésita tout de même à continuer. Voulait-il vraiment savoir pourquoi son homologue lui avait fait ça ? Rien ne justifiait un viol... non... ? Et s'il apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose ?..._ _Le souvenir suivant s'imposa à lui. C'était daté du même jour, quelques heures plus tard._

Le Patron courait dans la nuit en direction de son bordel. Ses pensées répétaient sans cesse _**« Bordel !**_ _»_ ou _**« Salaud ! »**_.

Il arriva devant un bâtiment et entra sans même frapper à la porte d'entrée. _Ce devait être la fameuse maison close, pensa le gameur._

Le lieu avant été saccagé. Les tables rondes étaient renversées, les chaises broyées, les rideaux en velours déchirés… La fureur envahit l'esprit du patron des lieux.

En haut d'un grand escalier, des femmes en tenues légères mais chiques sanglotaient les unes contre les autres. Celle qui essayait de les consoler, une blonde, se retourna vers l'homme en noir et descendit les marches en courant en le reconnaissant, suivie et vite dépassée par les autres filles en larmes qui se jetèrent sur lui.

 **\- Monsieur Sommet !** pleuraient les employées en serrant leur patron contre elles.

La blonde, que les pensées de l'homme identifièrent comme étant Sandy, s'excusa auprès des demoiselles :

 **\- Il faut le laisser maintenant, mesdemoiselles. Il n'y a plus une seconde à perdre…**

Le criminel se dégagea de ses employé sans les brusquer et leur conseilla de rester cachées au troisième étage. Il se tourna vers Sandy :

 **\- Tu as préparé la voiture comme je te l'ai demandé ?**

 **\- Ils l'ont volé en emportant les autres… Il ne reste que la moto.**

 **\- Très bien ! Partons immédiatement, tu m'expliqueras les détails en chemin !** **.**

Ils se retrouvèrent sur l'autoroute, en pleine nuit, guidé par le GPS du portable de la jeune femme.

 **\- Encore deux kilomètres et c'est la sortie de droite.**

 **\- Bien. Continue.**

 **\- M. André, le parrain de la mafia espagnole de la région, a visionné la vidéo de notre frère sur YouTube. Celle où vous… vous…**

 **\- Pleurez,** grogna le criminel pour abréger le moment gênant afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à l'essentiel.

 **\- Il a donc jugé que vous n'étiez pas aussi dangereux que vous ne le laissiez croire. Il a alors enlevé les filles qui se trouvaient à porté de main en déclarant…** **À** **droite maintenant,** coupa-t-elle avant de reprendre. **En déclarant qu'il n'avait pas peur d'une quelconque vengeance de votre part…**

La haine montait de plus en plus chez l'homme en noir. Il fit claquer sa langue avec colère.

 **\- Il verra ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre au Patron !**

Il continua sa route un long moment jusqu'à arriver devant un entrepôt. Il s'arrêta dans un dérapage magnifique. La blonde s'agrippa au costume du criminel et le prévint :

 **\- Faites attention, ses hommes de mains sont armés…**

 _Transition de pages._ _Le Geek se surprit à soupirer de frustration. Il voulut se gifler pour cette pensée._

Le lieu était sombre et délabré. Ce devait être l'intérieur du bâtiment. En face du Patron, un homme sortit de l'ombre en applaudissant lentement de manière sarcastique.

 **-** _ **Bueno**_ **, Monsieur Sommet ! Je suis impressionné par** **vos** **performances de combat au corps à corps et de tir.** **Vous** **remonte** **z** **dans mon estime…**

Le criminel, toujours empli de haine, braqua son arme vers son interlocuteur, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, plus grand que lui, habillé d'un costard, et avec un fort accent espagnol. Le cliché type du parrain de la mafia. Ce dernier souriait toujours face à l'homme en noir qui n'allait pas tarder à appuyer sur la gâchette.

 **\- Cher** _ **amigo**_ **. Me tuer ne résoudra pas** **vos** **problèmes. Discutons, plutôt, telles des personnes civilisées !**

 **\- "Civilisées" ? Civilisées !?** grogna le Patron. **Et mes employées, vous les avez traité comme des personnes civilisées peut-être !?**

 **\- Oh... ! Parce qu'il faut respecter les prostituées, maintenant ? Vous savez pourtant comme moi, que ce ne sont que des jouets !**

À ces mots, l'un des sbires du parrain sortit de l'ombre et jeta quelqu'un aux pieds de la personnalité aux lunettes de soleil. Il la reconnut tout de suite. Sandy ! Il lui avait pourtant dit de partir chercher leur camionnette pour ramener tout le monde ! Qu'est ce qu… !?

 **\- C'est un très bon coup,** poursuivit le vieil homme. **Dommage qu'elle se débatte tant !**

La blonde arrivait à peine à bouger. Elle était à moitié nue, les vêtements déchiquetés, elle avait des marques de coups un peu partout sur le corps, et son visage en sang était méconnaissable.

Le Patron bouillonnait de plus en plus. Il grogna entre ses dents en essayant de se contenir :

 **\- Où sont les autres !?**

 **\- Ah, parce que** **vous êtes** **venu avec l'espoir que je** **vous** **les rende ?** ricana l'autre.

Il appuya un peu sur la gâchette afin d'être pris au sérieux. Sa cible soupira, amusée :

 **\- Un** _ **hombre**_ **aussi faible ne peut pas s'occuper de femmes de** _ **este qualidad**_ **. Craquer face à une fillette de** **sept** **ans... Quelle déception ça a été !** Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, une douzaine d'hommes braquèrent d'énormes armes sur le Patron. Toute fuite était impossible.

 **\- Je** **vous** **propose un marché. Qu'en dites-vous, chez** _ **amigo**_ **?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas en position favorable, gamin. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix !** Il avait dit ça sur un ton amusé, pourtant l'humeur n'était clairement pas aussi enjouée.

 **-** _ **Perfecto**_ **!** fit l'Espagnol. **Je libère toutes tes putes à une condition…** Le Patron attendait. _**« Vas-y, connard ! Rien ne me fait peur ! »**_.

 **\- ... à la seule condition que** **vous** **détruis** **i** **e** **z** **l'un des membres** _ **de tu familia...**_ **.**

Le Geek se retrouva projeté en arrière et se retrouva dans la bibliothèque noire. Les livres se rangèrent instantanément à leur place.

 **\- Non. Non !** hurla le Geek.

Il se releva et se jeta sur l'étagère afin de retirer un livre afin d'être replongé dans un souvenir. Mais rien ne se passait, cette fois. Il n'avait pas eu toutes les réponses. Encore un peu. Juste un peu !

Alors qu'il balançait les livres - qui se remettait aussitôt en place - il s'aperçut que ses mains devenaient peu à peu transparente. Le reflet sur le sol s'assombrit et devint bientôt aussi sombre que tout le reste.

Paniquant, le gameur courut vers la porte afin d'éviter le pire. Bon sang ! Que ce passait-il !?

 **.**

La porte disparut au moment où le Geek la franchit et il se retrouva au milieu d'une roche qui menaçait de se liquéfier.

Malgré le danger, il sauta de roche en roche jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Il sprinta – enfin… il courut le plus vite qu'il le put – jusqu'à sa _chambre_. Celle-ci était assez trouble, la porte menant à son esprit menaçait de se briser. Il faillit tomber sur le sol instable mais réussit à atteindre la porte et à rentrer dans son propre corps.

Le Geek ouvrit les yeux comme s'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Le Panda était au dessus de lui, les mains sur ses épaules, visiblement en train de le secouer pour qu'il se réveille. L'ursidé chuchota, paniqué :

 **\- Il risque de se réveiller à tout moment, son sommeil semble agité. Il a du sentir ta prés…**

Quelque chose d'imprévu coupa la phrase de la personnalité en kigurumi. Le Patron était debout derrière ce dernier et le tenait par son costume. Il balança son homologue contre un mur de l'autre bout de la pièce. Malgré ses lunettes de soleil, il arrivait à percevoir la haine dans les yeux de la personnalité.

 **\- Comment est-ce que tu... !?** demanda faiblement le Panda avant d'apercevoir des menottes détruites près du radiateur où se tenait le criminel quelques minutes plus tôt.

Celui-ci saisit fermement le gameur – encore déboussolé par les événements récents – par le bras et sortit de la chambre en direction des escaliers. Le Geek titubait, ayant du mal à suivre la marche vive du Patron, et se demandant ce qui l'attendait cette fois-ci. Une telle colère se dégageait de lui qu'il n'osa même pas se débattre.

 **.**

Ils descendirent les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble. La personnalité habillée de noir serra un peu plus le bras de son prisonnier et continua de descendre les escaliers en direction de... de...

 **\- ... La... la... la cave... !?** bégaya faiblement le gameur ; si faiblement qu'il ne sut s'il avait vraiment émis un son.

Effrayé, le gameur commençait à avancer de moins en moins vite mais le Patron, qui ne l'entendait pas ainsi, fit un grand mouvement qui projeta son prisonnier dans son ancien lieu de torture.

Voir de nouveau ce lieu remit en mémoire toutes les tortures subites ; une fois de plus. Les tremblements reprirent.

Le criminel referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers le Geek tombé à terre. Il le releva en saisissant le col de son T-shirt rouge et lui flanqua un violent coup de poing sur le coin de la mâchoire. S'ensuivirent plusieurs autres coups minimes. Le série finit par un coup de genou plus violent dans l'estomac du gameur. Celui-ci toussa un peu de sang et tomba à genoux, le col toujours tenu par une main ferme.

Défoulé, la brute grogna avec autorité :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'es allé foutre dans ma tête, gamin !?**

Ne recevant pas de réponse de son homologue trop terrifié et endommagé pour répondre, il lui donna un puissant coup de pieds dans les côtes qui envoya le corps frêle de la personnalité percuter la table présente au milieu de la pièce.

 **\- Réponds bordel !? Qu'est-c't'as vu !?**

Le plus faible des deux se recroquevilla et plaça ses bras tremblants devant lui pour se protéger des probables futurs coups. Des douleurs à divers endroits du corps lui firent baisser sa garde et il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même en reniflant.

Agacé de ne pas obtenir de réponses, le criminel saisit le Geek par le cheveux afin qu'il relève la tête.

 **\- Si tu ne réponds pas TOUT DE SUITE, tu sais ce qui t'attend !**

Une souffrance plus ancienne se raviva et il ne put retenir ses larmes.

 **\- Nan... pitié... ! … Plus... plus jamais... pas ça... !**

Il détourna les yeux, cherchant ses mots afin d'expliquer à son bourreau ce qu'il avait vu exactement. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas clairement ce qu'il avait vu. C'était encore flou dans son esprit. Cependant le criminel n'attendrait pas bien longtemps, le temps pressait. Mais... que lui arriverait-il lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il était entré dans ses souvenirs !?

 **\- Trois...** grogna le Patron.

 _Quoi !?_

 **\- ... Deux...**

 **\- Je... je...** commença le gameur prit au dépourvu.

 **\- … Un... !**

 **\- Attends ! Je-je-je... Je vais... !**

La sombre personnalité s'immobilisa, écoutant attentivement les aveux de sa victime.

Ce dernier fut surpris de le voir si concentré. Il était donc capable d'écouter !? S'il était capable de faire cela, il devait bien être capable de s'exprimer aussi, non ? Alors... Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé d'aide !? Il aurait pu l'aider ! Même faire semblant d'aller mal s'il le fallait ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé d'aide !? Un putain d'ego l'en empêchait à ce point !? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé d'aide ? La voie la plus obscure était-elle si simple à choisir!? Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi !?

 **\- … Pourquoi c'est moi que tu as choisi de détruire !?**

Des larmes de haine et de tristesse coulèrent le long des joues du gameur alors qu'il criait toute sa détresse sur le criminel.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses yeux humides suppliant le Patron de lui donner une réponse. L'autre fut surpris que son prisonnier exprime ce qu'il ressentait à propos de ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Il fut également étonné de la phrase en elle-même mais comprit vite que le gameur avait eu accès à ses souvenirs et donc à sa discussion avec le parrain de la mafia espagnole. Le criminel se demanda s'il avait vu d'autres souvenirs, mais au vu de la question du Geek, il se douta qu'il n'était pas allé plus loin.

Après ce long silence où le Patron n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et où l'on pouvait lire l'appréhension sur le visage du plus vulnérable des deux qui respirait de manière saccadée à cause de ses récents sanglots, la poigne de la sombre personnalité se resserra sur la touffe de cheveux du gameur dont le visage se crispa de douleur.

- **Tu te crois vraiment en position de force pour oser poser des questions !? Ici, c'est moi qui commande ! C'est moi qui pose** **l** **es questions !** hurla-t-il en soulevant son interlocuteur par les cheveux. **Tu tiens tant que ça à avoir une réponse, gamin !? Et bien je vais te le dire ! Je vais te dire pourquoi c'est toi que j'ai choisi de détruire, de ravager, de réduire à néant ! Tu as été choisi parce que tu es faible !**

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il l'avait choisi... simplement parce que... simplement parce qu'il... parce qu'il était le plus faible d'entre eux... !?

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur des joues, recouvrant les précédentes à peine sèches. Les doigts du Patron se retirèrent et le gameur tomba à genoux, silencieux. Il était... comme vide... soudainement...

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il repensa au visage d'une des employées du bordel. Sandy. Elle s'était faite défigurer... Sans relever la tête, les yeux fixant un point inexistant dans la vide, il demanda faiblement :

 **\- Comment vont-elles… ?** Il y eu un silence.

 **\- Quoi !?**

 **\- ... Est ce qu'elles sont toutes rentrées sans encombre... ?**

Le criminel, après un petit temps de réflexion, comprit que le gameur parlait de ses employées. Il grogna en se tournant vers la porte de la cave pour sortir :

 **\- C'te r'garde pas !**

Au moment où il allait quitter la pièce, le Geek, qui avait relevé la tête pour observer le Patron, ne put se retenir de dire :

 **\- Tu me dis faible mais tu ne l'es pas moins de tout cacher comme tu le fais…**

L'assassin vit rouge. Il se jeta une fois de plus sur son prisonnier et lui donna quelques coups bien placés au visage alors qu'il esquivait sans effort ceux du faible gameur.

Pourtant, un coup vint percuter le nez du Patron. Ses lunettes volèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était capable de bouger. Le premier parce qu'il n'en revenait pas de s'être fait toucher par un moucheron et d'avoir perdu ses lunettes. Le second parce que c'était la toute première fois qu'il voyait les yeux de son homologue.

Il fut à moitié surpris de la couleur qu'ils avaient. Rouge. Ils étaient rouges. Rouge. Comme dans les fanarts. Rouge sang. Rectification : rouge lave. Il était capable de voir, ou plutôt reconnaître la roche volcanique qu'il avait dû traverser quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle venait de là, la couleur de leurs yeux !? C'est vrai que sa chambre psychique avait une belle tapisserie bleue ciel...

Le Geek se revit dans la bibliothèque du Patron. Il se souvenait du sol qui reflétait le lieu... Et, sans s'en apercevoir tout de suite, il se retrouva dans le noir. La lumière s'était éteinte !? Non, il voyait un peu. La faible lumière venait du sol. Du sol... ?

Il n'était plus dans la cave. Il se retrouvait une fois de plus dans la bibliothèque aux souvenirs. Mathieu était-il si affaibli ou la personnalité aux lunettes de soleil n'avait-elle aucune protection psychique au point qu'il puisse y entrer seulement en apercevant le lieu à travers ses yeux ?

Quelque chose attira aussitôt l'attention du gameur. Un livre brillait dans le néant qu'était le lieu. Il l'attrapa et vit une inscription argentée flotter au dessus de la date, soit deux jours après le défi de l'espagnol. « Mémoire active » pouvait lire le Geek. L'homme en noir était donc en train d'y penser... ? Il l'ouvrit.

 **.**

 _Ce fut différent cette fois-ci. Le souvenir était actif du plein gré de son possesseur, les pages étaient écrites et il pût les lires de lui-même. Il n'avait pas l'image mais il s'imaginait parfaitement le criminel malgré les faibles explications._

.  Lieu : Chambre, lit.

. Activités : Assis, tête posée dans mains, réflexions.

. Actions : Aucune

. Sens :

\- toucher actif - Détails : _cheveux, griffures causées par ongles sur crâne._

\- odorat actif - Détails : _cigarettes._

\- vue non active - Détails : _yeux fermés._

\- goût actif - Détails : _goût amer indéfini._

\- ouïe actif - Détails : _faible, activités nocturne maison._

.  Paroles : aucune.

. Pensées : **« Salaud ! Connard !... »** \- Détails : _colère._

 _._

 _Le Geek tourna la page et continua sa lecture._

 _._

.  Lieu : inchangé

. Activités : assis, réflexion.

. Actions : léger mouvement tête, direction haut, passage mains sur visage.

. Sens :

\- toucher actif - Détails : _peau visage, humide, sueur._

\- odorat actif - Détails : _inchangé_

\- vue active - Détails : _pièce sombre._

\- goût actif - Détails : _inchangé_

\- ouïe active - Détails : _inchangé._

.  Paroles : aucune

. Pensées : **« Putain... Faut que je récupère les filles… ! »** \- Détails : _colère, embarras._

 _._

 _Impatient d'atteindre son but, le Geek sauta les passages notés d'un "inchangé" ; ce qui rend bien service à l'auteure de cette fic ainsi qu'à ses lecteurs !_

 _._

.  Activités : assis, réflexion approfondie.

. Actions : mouvement du corps pour se préparer à se lever.

. Sens :

\- touché actif - Détails : _texture lit._

\- ouïe active - Détails : _passage_ _dans_ _couloir._

.  Paroles : soupir

. Pensées : **« J'aurai dû le buter, bordel ! Maintenant ch'uis là à d'voir obéir à un vieux sans couilles !... »** \- Détails : _colère, remords, perplexité._

 _._

 _Le gameur tremblait._

 _._

.  Activités : debout, réflexion.

. Actions : Marche.

. Sens :

\- touché actif - Détails : _pieds sur parquet._

\- ouïe active - Détails : _grincements sol chambre._

.  Pensées : **« Mais... Qui dois-je "détruire"... ? »** \- Détails : _hésitations, perplexité._

 _._

 _Il arrêta de respirer._

 _._

.  Actions : portable.

. Sens :

\- touché actif - Détails : _écran numérique._

\- vue active - Détails : _photo._

\- goût actif. Détails : _cigarette._

.  Pensées : **« Mathieu... Non, jamais ! Même s'il est pète-couilles, je lui dois tout !... »** \- Détails : _nostalgie._

 _._

 _Il n'osait plus cligner des yeux._

 _._

.  Sens :

\- vue active - Détails : _autre photo._

\- goût actif - Détails : _arrière goût déplaisant._

\- ouïe active - Détails : _faible, frigo, congélateur, cuisine._

.  Pensées : **« Hippie... Il s'autodétruit suffisamment tout seul... inutile d'en rajouter une couche... »** \- Détails : _aucun._

 _._

 _Des perles de sueurs glaciales coulaient le long de son dos._

 _._

.  Sens :

\- vue active - Détails : _autre photo, flou._

\- goût actif - Détails : _cigarette._

\- ouïe active - Détails : _vaisselles._

.  Pensées : **« Panda... J'ai assez d'ennuis avec c'te gamin, pas besoin qu'il me déteste d'avantage !... »** \- Détails : _indifférence._

 _._

 _Il déglutit._

 _._

.  Action : portable, doigts agités.

. Sens :

\- touché actif - Détails : _écran numérique, brûlure cigarette._

\- vue active - Détails : _autre photo._

.  Pensées : **« Gamin… »** \- Détails : _hésitation, souvenir, nostalgie, sentiment indéfinissable._

 _._

 _Le gameur avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le livre, ses doigts tremblant trop sous le stress._

 _._

.  Lieu : couloir, nuit.

. Activités : debout, détermination.

. Actions : marche active, direction cuisine.

. Sens :

\- touché actif - Détails : _tissu humide._

\- odorat actif - Détails : _très faible, chloroforme._

\- vue active - Détails : _pièce éclairée, vêtement rouge._

\- goût actif - Détails : _amertume._

\- ouïe active - Détails : _sifflement joyeux, cuisine._

.  Paroles : aucune.

. Pensées : **« Toi... Tu es le seul qui pourras... peut-être... me pardonner... »** \- Détails : _tristesse, espoir, dégoût de soi._

 **.**

Le livre tomba sur le sol. La phrase passa en boucle dans son esprit.

Il l'avait choisi parce que... parce qu'il voulait… il voulait...

Il fut soudainement plongé dans le noir complet, allongé sur le sol. Il se releva et fit quelques pas au hasard avant de se prendre l'angle d'un meuble dans le bas du ventre. La vive douleur le tira de sa réflexion. Il tâta le meuble. Une table ? Il était retourné dans la cave. Il était seul. Le Patron devait être parti lorsqu'il avait perdu connaissance et qu'il était entré dans son crâne.

Se savoir seul dans son ancien lieu de torture ne le rassurait absolument pas. Il regagna le sol pour se calmer. Du bruit provenant du couloir le fit relever la tête.

 **\- Gamin !** fit la voix autoritaire du criminel. **T'as encore osé fouiller dans mon crâne !?**

Le Geek déglutit. Il ne voulait plus rester enfermé une seconde de plus dans ce lieu. Une pensée résonnant encore et toujours dans son esprit, mixée au stress dû à la peur, lui échappa :

 **\- Je ne te pardonnerais jamais…**

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Le Patron n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir le verrou. Le contre-jour et l'éblouissement empêchèrent le gameur d'apercevoir le visage du son homologue.

Celui-ci resta debout devant la porte. Le Geek recula. La peur lui rongeait les entrailles. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela si sèchement, sans même réfléchir !? Bien sûr qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas son geste. Un viol ne peut être pardonné, peu importe le motif. Rien ne peut justifier un viol. Il s'était retrouvé anéanti après cette épreuve. Le traumatisme n'était même pas encore enfoui. Mais... Il était le seul espoir du criminel, son seul moyen de sauver ses employées et sa fierté, sa seule chance... Son seul et unique espoir. Il ne pouvait compter que sur le gameur pour gagner le pardon, mais il lui avait sèchement refusé... Qu'allait-il faire, à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus obtenir le repos de son âme... ?

Le Geek, songeant à sa faute, ne vit pas tout de suite le criminel se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il arriva à quelques centimètres de lui qu'il sursauta de le voir si près. Le Patron fit un mouvement brusque en sa direction et... et... Le gameur écarquilla les yeux.

La dangereuse personnalité s'était écroulé, à genoux sur le sol. Ses bras pendaient de chaque côté de son corps immobile, la tête penchée en avant. De légers tremblements au niveau des épaules montraient une grande tristesse, voire peut-être des sanglots.

Le corps du criminel sembla tout à coups moins imposant, minuscule, presque faible... Normal en fait. Il avait en face de lui un être semblable aux autres, un être égal, sans supériorité. Un être sensible, malgré tout se dont il était capable. Un être qui souffrait. Comme tout le monde. Un être qui craignait la solitude... Tout comme lui... Tout comme les autres... Tout comme Mathieu...

Le gameur s'apaisa aussitôt après cette réflexion. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il fit ça. Peut-être était-il honteux de lui et voulait _« s'excuser »_ pour ses paroles... ou ce corps soudainement si faible lui faisait de la peine... Pourtant, ça semblait plus fort que ça. Mais peu importait à cet instant, il prit le Patron dans ses bras.

À la recherche d'un réconfort, sans doute, le Patron lui rendit son étreinte. Il ne pleurait pas mais son corps tremblait comme tel. Ses mains étaient fortement agrippées au T-shirt rouge, son visage baissé se cachait dans le doux textile, ses lunettes piquant – sans réelle douleur – l'épaule du Geek.

Gêné de l'ambiance silencieuse instaurée dans l'obscurité de la cave, le gameur déclara :

 **\- J... je... je voulais pas être si brusque... tout à l'heure... mais... heu... j'étais... sérieux... quand même...**

Le Patron se redressa lentement sous le regard honteux du plus petit qui peinait à dire sa phrase pour ne pas blesser davantage son interlocuteur. Il sentit son vis-à-vis attentif à ce qui disait. Une sorte de poids le quitta. Le gameur s'apaisa et continua :

 **\- T... tu m'as fait... beaucoup de pein- Non... ! Tu m'as fais mal ! ... trop mal...**

Sans s'en apercevoir, le Geek mit sa main sur sa poitrine en finissant sa phrase puis serra le poing.

 **\- ... C'est pour ça,** poursuivit-il, **que je ne peux pas te pardonner. T'avais pas le droit de faire ça... de me faire ça...**

Ils avaient à présent tous les deux la tête baissée et le silence revint. Pour une courte durée toute fois.

 **\- Elles vont bien...** murmura le criminel.

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Elles vont bien,** se força-t-il à répéter, gêné. **L'espanish** **les a toutes libérées quand il a appris ce que je t'ai fait…**

Le Geek fit un petit sourire. Au moins, tout ceci n'avait pas servi à rien ; même s'il aurait préféré ne avoir subi tout ceci.

La phrase qui suivit surpris les deux personnalités, autant celui qui l'eût dit que l'autre. Elle lui coûta, mais il le fallait.

Le Patron déclara, très distinctement pour ne pas avoir à le répéter :

 **\- Merci...**

Il se leva aussitôt pour ne pas devoir supporter l'étonnement du gameur. Il passa la porte de la cave et se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier.

Le Geek se sentit un peu mieux. Ils avaient parlé, ils s'étaient expliqué, le Patron s'était excusé – à sa façon – et la peur était partie.

Il se releva à son tour et courut rattraper le criminel. Il sourit à ce dernier qui cacha son visage embarrassé avec le col de sa chemise noire.

La personnalité gameuse glissa sa main dans celle du Patron et ils regagnèrent l'appartement ensemble, l'homme en noir traîné par celui en rouge qui semblait étrangement déterminé.

Arrivés chez eux, l'ursidé provoqua le criminel avec une aura plus menaçante que jamais :

 **\- Je te préviens, salopard ! Si tu lui as fais quoi que ce soit d...**

 **\- Panda,** le coupa le Geek en s'interposant entre lui et le Patron avec toute la détermination qu'il possédait. **Ce... c'est bon, je... C'est fini...**

Il reprit sa marche et passa à côté de la personnalité en kigurumi. L'autre suivait le gameur, toujours maintenu par ce dernier par la main.

La main du Geek lâcha un instant celle du Patron. Le plus jeune courut vers le Panda qui était resté face à la porte. Il prit la personnalité dans ses bras et murmura :

 **\- Merci Panda. Sans toi, je... Je serais mort enfermé dans la cave...**

Son interlocuteur lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sourit timidement.

 **\- Tu es sûr que ça va maintenant... ?**

Il hésita un instant puis se détacha de son ami.

 **\- Je vais mieux.** Le Geek allait repartir lorsque le chanteur lui dit :

 **\- Tu as mûri, Geek. Je suis fier de toi. Mathieu ne devrait plus tarder à être sur pied.**

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et partirent chacun de leur côté, sereins.

Le jeune homme au T-shirt rouge retourna près du criminel. Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment. L'un cherchant ses mots, l'autre attendant que le premier parle.

Le gameur inspira, releva la tête et demanda faiblement, mais empli d'espoir :

 **\- Patron. Promets-moi une chose...** Le criminel ne répondit pas mais il se tourna vers son interlocuteur afin de l'écouter très attentivement.

 **\- Promets-moi,** continua-t-il, sa voix redevenue un peu tremblante. **Promets-moi que tout redeviendra comme avant.**

 **.**

L'automne approchait. Les arbres se coloraient de rouge, le vent était frais, le jour laissait place à la nuit de plus en plus tôt. Chez les Sommet, tout montrait que l'été prenait fin. Le salon était devenu le lieu de vie principal. Sur la canapé, Wifi, vêtu de son pelage d'hivers, dormait paisiblement sur les genoux du Panda emmitouflé dans une couverture chaude et pelucheuse. Mathieu ne passait plus ses journées en T-shirt, préférant des vêtements recouvrant l'intégralité de son corps. Son horrible fièvre avait laissé place à un petit rhume, augmentant considérablement le budget mouchoirs. Le Hippie... il ne bougeait pas au fil des saisons. Savait-il au moins quel jour on était ? Bref. La vie suivait tranquillement son court, et évidemment, le calme n'était pas un ami qui restait très longtemps dans la maison.

Le Geek débarqua du couloir en courant, slaloma entre le canapé, le fauteuil du camé et la table basse avant de disparaître à nouveau par la porte de la cuisine. Peu après lui, le Patron arriva dans la pièce. Il prit appui sur le fauteuil et sauta directement à la sortie en faisant bien attention à faire basculer le fauteuil du drogué.

 **\- Et ça recommence…** soupira Mathieu. **On était bien tranquilles pendant deux mois…**

 **\- Pendant ces deux mois, tu étais malade,** répliqua l'ursidé en dissimulant un sourire avec sa couverture.

 **\- Roh, ça va… Tu me passes mes écouteurs ? Ils ne vont pas tarder à faire du bruit.**

De l'autre côté de l'appartement, le gameur fuyait toujours le criminel.

 **\- Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper bien longtemps, gamin !** ricana le pervers.

 **\- Si, je peux !**

Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec une porte verrouillé.

 **\- Merde,** dit le Geek sans s'en apercevoir.

Ni une, ni deux, le Patron balança sa proie sur son épaule afin de le ramener jusqu'à sa chambre.

 **\- Haha ! Je t'ai eu, gamin !** jouait le criminel, pas du tout convainquant.

 **\- Ah non ! À moi ! Au secours !** lui répondit le gameur sur le même ton.

L'obscurité se fit alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre du criminel. L'homme en noir laissa s'écraser le Geek sur le lit et il se pencha vers lui, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Il glissa lentement une main le long du T-shirt pourpre jusqu'à atteindre le ventre.

Soudain, le visage du plus petit se ferma, redevenant craintif. Sa voix, essoufflée à cause de la course poursuite, devint suppliante :

 **\- … Je… Tu… Ne…**

C'était trop tôt pour le gameur. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, mais... On n'oublie pas facilement ce qui nous a blessé.

Le Patron ne retira pas sa main. Au contraire, il la glissa sous le vêtement et caressa le bas ventre du Geek. Il se pencha sur ce dernier, effrayé, qui tenta de le repousser.

 **…** _ **Hein… ?**_

L'homme en noir se redressa, séparant leurs lèvres qu'il avait jointes de force ; bien que cela ne semblait pas avoir déplu au gameur.

Ce dernier s'était mis à rougir et le camouflait comme il le pouvait à l'aide de ses mains. De petites larmes perlaient à ses yeux et coulaient le long de ses joues brûlantes.

Il sentit les lèvres du Patron sur ses mains avant que celui-ci ne murmure :

 **\- Une prochaine fois…**

Le Geek sourit. Ce n'était pas comme avant. Ce ne sera plus jamais exactement comme avant. Mais... Ça ne semblait pas si ennuyeux que ça.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Et oui... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher sur une note trop choupinou comme à ma (mauvaise) habitude. J'espère que ça ne fait pas un trop gros décalage avec le thème de départ...

J'ai essayé d'amener ça comme j'ai pu, j'espère que ça ne choque pas (trop). Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fic ?

Je sors un peu de ce que j'ai l'habitue de faire, je vous avoue que j'ai un avis un peu partagé sur ce que j'ai écris.

Par contre, bien qu'il soit super long, j'adore mon titre xD (au moins une chose positive !)

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez apprécié ou non dans la fic, histoire que je m'améliore :)

J'ai eu du mal à trouver une fin « crédible » donc ça fait un moment que cette fic est à l'arrêt (5/6 mois) Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir casé une partie que j'avais imaginé depuis le début de la fic... Je vous la mets ci-dessous pour ceux qui ont encore la force de lire x)

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic, c'est agréable de voir que nos écris ne restent pas dans l'oubli. Je créerais, comme pour mes autres OS, un chapitre supplémentaire qui répondra aux reviews anonymes (donc n'hésitez vraiment pas à m'en laisser si le cœur vous en dit ! (je mettrais régulièrement à jour ce fameux chapitre à chaque commentaire)). Et je répondrais bien évidement à ceux qui ont un compte :D

Encore un grand merci à **Nodoka997** qui me corrige sans relâche (la pauvre !) alors qu'elle a d'autres chats à fouetter ! (Espèce de monstre !) Il se peut qu'elle est oubliée quelques fautes, mais vu la longueur de l'OS, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir :3 Gros câlins à tous ! *keur*

Edit : La fic a mis des mois à être publiée car j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire à cause du thème à prendre avec des pincettes et car Nodoka n'avait pas le temps de corriger (merci à elle pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi ! :D )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Je voulais caser cet instant la deuxième fois où le Geek voit les souvenirs du Patron (lorsqu'il doit choisir qui « détruire ») mais je trouvais que ça n'avait pas réellement ça place. Couper juste après la révélation semblait être plus approprié pour que le Geek puisse « digérer » la nouvelle. Je l'aurais bien mis plus loin mais ça aurait fait trop d'allers-retours dans les pensées du Patron, ce serait peut-être devenu lourd. Je vous le mets pour ne pas être frustrée de ne pas l'avoir mis dans la fic**_ **xD**

 _ **Considérez ça comme une scène coupée**_ **x)** ** _Un peu « même histoire » mais avec le regard du Patron ^^_**

 _ **PS : Cette « scène coupée » fait environ un cinquième de ce que vous avez déjà lu… Bon courage à vous !**_ **/!\**

 **Contrairement à la fic, je décris un petit peu plus la scène du viol. Désolée d'avance !**

(…)

 _Le Geek n'en revenait pas. Une telle révélation... Le Patron l'avait choisi... dans l'espoir d'être pardonné ?_

Le livre se referma et quitta les mains du gameur. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à le récupérer, le sol _aqueux_ de l'esprit du Patron l'engloutit.

Il se retrouva dans le noir complet. Il faisait froid. Était-il de retour dans la cave ? Non. Il était dans la cage d'escalier. Il était tard. Quelque chose lui pesait sur l'épaule gauche. Un corps. Son corps.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était une nouvelle fois dans le corps du Patron, le corps de ses souvenirs.

 **.**

Le Patron jeta à terre son mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme, un goût amer au fond de la gorge.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il contourna l'ascenseur en panne et ouvrit l'accès aux caves d'une main stressée.

Il faisait noir et les lunettes de soleil n'aidaient pas. Il se mit à compter un, deux, trois,... dix-sept pas. Il pivota vers la gauche et ouvrit d'un coups de pied la cave vide et déverrouillée de l'appartement Sommet. Il mit à terre le corps endormi et sortit de la pièce en fermant soigneusement la porte.

Le criminel resta un instant immobile face à la porte. Il donna un coups de poing dans le mur.

 _ **« Qu'est ce que je fous, bon sang !? »**_ pensa-t-il en se haïssant.

Pourtant, au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il se laissa alors envahir par le sentiment du devoir à accomplir.

Il redressa la tête. Sa vue devint un peu plus sombre, son visage se crispa, son corps se raidit, et, lentement, il se débarrassa de tout ce qui restait de positif en lui, pour ne garder que la part la plus noire.

 **.**

La soirée était déjà très avancée. Seuls les chats errants et les âmes malveillantes rôdaient à cette heure. Le Patron était les deux à la fois : un chat noir sans repères, à qui l'on avait tout pris et qui se battrait jusqu'au bout pour tout retrouver, et une âme des plus poisseuses, prête à sacrifier un être cher pour en sauver d'autres et se sauver elle-même.

L'homme en noir effaça aussitôt cette réflexion de son esprit. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue ses objectifs. Rien ne devait l'en empêcher. Rien ne devait l'empêcher de nuire.

Il marcha dans les rues sombres et arriva devant un établissement scolaire quelconque. Il franchit le grillage et explosa une vitre afin de s'introduire dans une salle de classe. L'homme en noir en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, une table sous le bras, alors que l'alarme hurlait en pleine nuit.

 **.**

De nouveau dans la cave, le visage neutre, le Patron y retrouva le corps du gamin toujours inconscient allongé sur le sol froid et poussiéreux. Il déposa la table au centre de la pièce, juste sous l'ampoule suspendue au plafond par quelques fils électriques dénudés.

Il sortit à nouveau et revint presque aussitôt avec un sac rempli d'objets qu'il comptait utiliser pour les jours à venir.

Sentant que le chloroforme faisait de moins en moins d'effet sur sa victime, il se dépêcha de l'allonger sur la table, ventre collé au mobilier. Il sortit un adhésif ultra résistant que son créateur achetait en masse « au cas où » et « parce que c'est la meilleure qualité » et scotcha les chaussures du Geek au sol ainsi que sa bouche. Pour ce qui était des mains, il les menotta séparément à deux pieds de la table. L'endormi bougea à nouveau.

 _ **Merde !**_

Le Patron quitta précipitamment la pièce, sans oublier de fermer la porte à double tour. **.** Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, l'homme en noir s'arracha les cheveux.

 _ **Bordel. Bordel ! BORDEL, PUTAIN !**_

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris !? Et les autres ? Ils allaient forcement s'apercevoir de son absence... !

 _ **Non !**_

Il se retient de penser ainsi. Il devait nuire. Nuire, et juste nuire ! Il devait trouver une excuse à l'absence de la personnalité. Vite. Vite !

 _ **Bingo !**_

C'en était fini du Geek. Le Patron avait trouvé absolument tout ce qui lui fallait pour récupérer ses employées et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

 **.**

Après avoir fermé la chambre du Geek à clé et avoir menti au vidéaste sur l'absence de sa personnalité gameuse, le criminel se rendit à nouveau dans la cave.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir son prisonnier éveillé et troublé par la situation. Ce dernier tentait de parler mais ses efforts furent coupés par l'adhésif qui lui obstruait les lèvres.

Le Patron, face à se spectacle sans nom, se maudit une dernière fois avant de se cacher derrière un masque sans expression. Il passa lentement près de la table et se mit juste derrière le gameur.

 **.**

Le criminel posa une main sur les fesses du l'autre et ricana d'un voix mal assurée :

 **\- Joli cul, gamin...**

Remarquant que le gameur voulut protester, il le plaqua d'une main ferme contre la table pour l'empêcher de bouger. De l'autre main, il baissa le jean de la personnalité, ce qui causa une réaction chez cette dernière. Réaction qui fut maîtrisé par la main claquée sur son dos.

L'homme en noir ne s'arrêta pas là. À peine le pantalon était-il arrivé aux chevilles du Geek qu'il retirait son caleçon et ouvrait sa propre braguette.

 **.**

Son prisonnier tremblait et sanglotait déjà, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de prendre fermement ses fesses entre ses mains et de le pénétrer d'un coups sec.

Son prisonnier hurla, arrachant le scotch qui le bâillonnait, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de redonner un coup de rein dans le corps à vif de celui-ci.

Son prisonnier suppliait et souffrait, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas continuer, encore et encore, inlassablement.

Son prisonnier était blessé et déshonoré, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de le filmer et de le prendre en photo.

Son prisonnier le haïssait, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'en rajouter. Il était une ordure et pourtant... pourtant... ça ne l'empêcha pas de laisser des larmes couler sur son visage inexpressif.

 **.**

Tous les jours, voire même plusieurs fois par jours, pendant des semaines, il alla retrouver le Geek dans la cave. Mais ce n'était pas de chaudes retrouvailles. Le Patron passait son temps à l'humilier. Que ce soit en l'insultant, en le baisant, en le filmant et le photographiant, faisant parfois même tout en même temps.

Après coup, il sortait de la pièce, une rage incalculable dans le bide. Il prenait sa moto et partait il ne savait où ni pendant combien de temps. Il trouvait un endroit vide. Un champ, une forêt, un bâtiment abandonné...

Peut importait. Puis il criait. Il hurlait. Il hurlait toute la haine qu'il avait envers lui, tout son dégoût pour son corps misérable, son âme des plus immonde, ses pensées les plus ignobles, son image, son putain d'égo, qui était la cause de tout ceci...

Puis il repartait, vidé de tout. Il retrouvait le mafieux Espagnol pour lui filer les photos, et certains films lorsqu'il y était contraint. Le voir rire lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais il se contenait. Car la récompense pour chaque jour de torture était une employée libérée.

Ensuite, il rentrait et recommençait le lendemain. Chaque jour, inlassablement, il répétait ces quelques étapes.

Mais un jour... Un jour... Il craqua.

Il avait beaucoup conduit ce jour-là. Il était arrivé jusqu'à une plage vide quelconque.

Il hurla.

Il hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé. Il hurla tellement que sa voix finit par lâcher. Mais il continua à hurler, encore et encore, bien qu'aucun son ne sortait. Il se détesta d'ailleurs pour cela, se traitant d'incapable, incapable de hurler à vive voix ce qu'il haïssait chez lui. Il déchira sa chemise, ne trouvant que cela à se mettre sous la main.

Essoufflé, fatigué, il tomba à genoux sur le sable humide. Il était tard. Combien de temps avait-il crié ? La lune était déjà si haut dans le ciel. Il regarda ses mains, tremblantes à cause du froid, froid qu'il ressentait à présent, après s'être libéré de toute cette rage, laissant place à toutes les autres émotions. Une émotion prédominait sur les autres : la tristesse. Le criminel fondit en larmes.

Des pleurs silencieux. Juste le bruit calme de la nuit à ses oreilles alors que sa poitrine réclamait une tempête.

Mais bien vite, alors qu'il aurait voulu continuer à se vider de tout le chagrin qui l'engloutissait, il tomba sous une lourde fatigue.

Dos contre sol, lunettes de soleil à la main, chemise déchirée, tête hagarde, voix cassée, amour propre détruit...

Il faisait froid, tout à coup.

 **.**

Il se réveilla le lendemain avec une horrible sensation de gueule de bois. Certes, il n'avait pas bu, mais la sensation était la même. Il se sentait... vide... oui, vide. Il n'y avait plus rien en lui. Juste... son corps.

Le corps sans âme se releva péniblement et quitta la plage en titubant. Même si son état ne lui permettait pas de conduire, il prit sa moto et partit dans une direction aléatoire.

Il roula, il ne savait combien de temps, il ne savait où. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il roulait. Il ne réfléchissait plus à rien, il n'était qu'une coquille vide. À force, il en oublia qu'il conduisait et roulait sans prendre garde à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Fort heureusement, il était en pleine campagne et ne blessa personne. Des policiers qui passaient par là, soucieux de son état (qui ressemblait franchement à un alcoolique dépressif) le stoppèrent pour l'amener au poste de police. À sa plus grande surprise, il ne s'opposa pas à eux et les suivit. Était-il tombé si bas ?

Arrivé au poste, les policiers conclurent que le Patron n'était ni ivre, ni drogué, mais ils le gardèrent tout de même une journée avec eux au vu de son état leur paraissait très suspect.

Ils l'interrogèrent pour savoir pourquoi il était ainsi, mais le criminel ne sut répondre. Il prit sa tignasse entre ses mains pour se souvenir, mais n'arrivait pas à recoller les morceaux.

Il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible. Quelque chose d'immonde. Quelque chose qu'il regrettait... Mais quoi !?...

 **\- Continuez...** fit l'un des policiers.

Le Patron tressaillit en réalisant qu'il parlait à voix haute. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance, pourtant il continua, comme une envie de se confier :

 **\- Il... Il y avait quelqu'un,** continua-t-il d'un ton vide tout en plaquant ses paumes sur son front pour se remémorer. **Quelqu'un d'important... Mais j'ai... j'ai... J'ai été con, je crois...**

 **\- Mmh...** songea l'autre flic en regardant l'autre. **Au fait, vous avez quel âge ?**

 **\- Bientot vingt-sept... Pourquoi ?** demanda l'homme en noir un peu plus perdu.

L'adulte sourit et répondit :

 **\- Oh ! Vous êtes jeune ! Vous avez du faire pleurer votre petite-amie et vous vous en voulez, rien de plus !** _**Une petite amie ? Mais je n...**_ **\- PUTAIN !**

Il et un déclic. Il courut hors du commissariat, ignorant les appels des deux policiers, vola l'une des motos du poste et fila en direction de Paris.

 **.**

Pendant le trajet, l'homme en noir réfléchissait à un moyen d'en finir avec tout ceci. Il avait fait souffrir tout le monde à cause de ses conneries. Le Geek, les filles… lui…

Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour mettre un terme à ce foutoir. Une seule. Mais elle était absurde… Il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps s'il était sûr de son succès. Mais si jamais ça fonctionnait, que se passerait-il ensuite ? S'il se contentait simplement de le libérer, le gameur n'allait jamais lui pardonner ses gestes...

Le Patron grogna à cette pensée. Non ! Il devait trouver un moyen de rédemption, tout en conservant son statut de « dominateur »… Il devait trouver, et vite !

 **.**

Il arriva tard sur les lieux. Minuit, une heure… Peut-être même deux, il ne savait pas.

Les deux subalternes qui montaient la gardes de l'entrepôt reconnurent sans difficulté l'homme en noir qui s'approchait du bâtiment. Le plus petit des deux – tout de même plus grand que lui – ricana, se pensant sans doute en droit de le mépriser du fait de la supposée supériorité de son chef mafieux :

 **\- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Monsieur André attend avec impatience vos nouvelles vidéos.**

Le criminel fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et s'apprêta à entrer lorsque l'autre continua :

 **\- Il a tellement aimé vos ébats qu'il nous les a montrés sans hésiter ! Surtout celui où vous le forcez à…**

Le Patron vit rouge. Ni une ni deux, il fracassa le crâne du fanfaron contre le mur en lui donnant un violent coup de poing au visage. Ce dernier s'écroula sur le sol sous le regard effrayé de son compagnon de garde.

Le criminel ne sut pas si l'homme à ses pieds était mort, et il s'en foutait. Il prit le gars encore vivant par le col et le souleva de quelques millimètres du sol malgré la différence de taille frappante.

 **\- Amène-moi à ton boss !** lui cracha-t-il à la figure. **J'ai pas qu'ça à foutre !**

Arrivé devant le mafieux Espagnol, le Patron crut revoir la scène du marché. Le vieil homme fit un signe de recul à ses hommes pour qu'ils baissent leurs armes et il s'approcha en direction de la personnalité à lunettes de soleil.

 **\- Et bien, et bien, _amigo_ … Nous sommes fâchés à ce que je vois ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec notre marché ?**

 **\- Tout à fait !** Le parrain sourit, visiblement pas surpris de la cause de la venue de l'homme en noir. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de le remarquer et se prépara au retour peu plaisant du mafieux.

 **-** _ **Bueno**_ , continua le vieil homme. **Il me tardait de vous entendre dire ça !** **\- Quoi !?** grogna le Patron, incapable de contenir sa surprise.

 **\- Vous m'aviez déçu en vous montrant si faible la dernière fois, en acceptant le marcher sans discuter. Mais ce soir, vous remontez dans mon estime. Je libère vos... vos « employées ».**

La personnalité resta scotchée un instant, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Enfin conscient de la situation, il se mit à hurler :

 **\- Tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule, espèce de vieux sénile !? Tu oses m'obliger à faire des horreurs pour que je puisse récupérer les otages, et dès que je viens pour contester, tu me dis que je peux arrêter, sans même débattre !? T'es vraiment le plus grand des connards, putain !**

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il dégainait son arme et le pointait vers le mafieux. Les yeux du Patron étaient plus sombre que jamais tellement il débordait de colère. Il était prêt à tirer si personne ne l'arrêtait, et il espérait bien cette éventualité, même s'il devait être abattu juste après.

Toujours avec le même sourire sarcastique, l'autre homme ordonna d'un geste de la main à ses sbires de poser leurs armes à terre.

 **\- Si tu veux me tuer, je t'en prie ! Après tout, tu as bien le droit de te venger. Cependant... Cela va-t-il te donner le pardon de ton _pequeño_ … ?** **.**

Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux bruns, les lampadaires éclairant chacun leur tour les verres opaques de ses lunettes de soleil ; la pluie avait entièrement imbibé ses vêtements, la fatigue rendait ses pas de plus en plus lents… Mais le Patron s'en foutait. Il continuait à marcher sans relâche dans le quartier pour réfléchir.

Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit le mafieux, et à sa fuite suite à ces mots. Ce bouffon avait raison, putain ! À quoi ça l'amènerait de le buter !? Le mal était fait… Non. Il devait y avoir un moyen de mettre fin à toute cette histoire !

Alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit pour trouver une solution à ses problèmes, Sandy, qui observait la scène depuis l'une des fenêtre de la maison close, s'approcha de son patron avec un parapluie et lui tendit au dessus de sa tête.

 **\- Monsieur Sommet, vous allez tomber malade...**

 **\- Pars,** ordonna faiblement l'homme en noir. **Faut que je reste ici pour le moment.**

 **\- M… mais Monsieur, vous avez une mine affreuse. On dirait que vous n'avez ni dormi, ni mangé depuis des jours…**

 **\- Sandy !** dit sèchement le Patron en prenant son employée par les épaules. **Je reste là. D'accord !? J'ai fait une chose immonde ! Je DOIS rester ici pour y réfléchir !**

 **\- Je suis au courant Monsieur, mais…**

 **\- Quoi !?** grogna-t-il sur Sandy. **Comment ça « tu es au courant » !?**

 **\- Oui, je sais tout,** répondit la blonde d'un ton rassurant. **À chaque libération des filles, elles me disaient ce qu'elles avaient vu ou entendu. Elles m'ont raconté tout ce que vous avez fait pour les libérer. Elles m'ont raconté tous les sacrifices que vous avez dû faire pour elles…**

Alors que Sandy parlait, certaines prostituées sortirent à leur tour du bordel et se placèrent derrière elle. L'une d'elle, une petite brunette aux cheveux courts, se pencha vers le Patron, le prit dans ses bras et dit :

 **\- … Maintenant, c'est à nous de vous rendre la pareille.**

À peine avait-elle fini de parler qu'il s'écroula sur le bitume humide de la ruelle. Elles le portèrent jusqu'à une chambre et s'occupèrent de lui jusqu'à son réveil. **.**

 **\- Monsieur Sommet ? Comment allez-vous ?**

La demoiselle présente n'eut pour réponse qu'un geste d'étirement de la part de son patron. Ce dernier se redressa et demanda à la fille quelle heure il était. La réponse le fit sauter du lit.

 **\- Quoi !? « Midi » !? Mais fallait me réveiller bon sang !**

Le criminel s'habilla en vitesse et courut hors de la chambre. Il fut stoppé par Sandy qui avait accouru en entendant le Patron hurler.

 **\- Casse-toi Sandy, j'ai pas que ça à foutre !**

 **\- Où comptez-vous aller dans votre état, avec vos vêtements encore trempés ? En plus, il pleut toujours...**

 **\- Tu le sais très bien ! Ça fait plus d'une quatre jours qu'il est dans la cave, il va crever sans mang… !**

Il poussa la blonde et courut en direction de son immeuble. Sa dernière phrase lui avait remis les idées en place. Putain ! Il avait oublié le gamin dans la cave ! Mais quel con ! Lui qui voulait trouver un moyen de tout arranger, fallait qu'il le laisse crever de faim !

L'homme en noir courut le plus vite qu'il le put vers chez lui, bien que franchement ralenti par ses vêtements trempés, tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire une fois face au gameur.

Alors qu'il courait toujours, son portable se mit à sonner. Il attrapa ses écouteurs – reliés au portable – et répondit malgré l'essoufflement :

 **\- QUOI !?** La voix de la blonde résonnait dans les écouteurs de l'homme en noir qui ne voulait guère entendre son employée dans un moment pareil.

 **\- T'es vraiment chiante, hein !** **\- Oui patron,** répondit calmement Sandy, habituée aux humeurs noires du criminel. **Nous nous inquiétons pour vous et…**

 **\- C'est bon ! Je vais m'en sortir ! Comme toujours,** rétorqua le Patron d'un moue ennuyée.

 **\- Oui mais… Et si pour une fois, au lieu d'agir comme un mafieux, vous agissiez comme un ami, vous…**

 **\- J'suis pas capable de ça ! Sinon, je l'aurais fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !?**

 **\- Je vous crois capable du mauvais comme du bon, Monsieur Sommet…**

Il se tut. Il continua à courir sous la pluie dans un silence incroyable. Il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit tristement.

 **\- Sandy...** finit-il par demander.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Quel est ton plan, j't'écoute...**

 **.**

Il arriva à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement Sommet. Il y entra, l'air de rien, afin de changer de vêtements avant d'aller à la cave. Il aperçut son créateur dans le salon, habillé d'un sweat bleu à capuche, dont celle-ci camouflait son visage. Il ne prêta pas vraiment attention à lui mais sortit tout de même une réplique patronesque quelconque dans le but d'être sûr qu'on lui foute la paix :

\- **Hé, gamin ! T'aurais pas vu le connard qui m'a piqué mes capotes par hasard !?**

Au lieu de l'offuscation attendue, il vit son créateur fait un geste étrange. C'était comme s'il voulait cacher quelque chose… Trouvant cela très louche, le criminel reprit :

 **\- Hé ! Tu m'écoutes, gamin... !?**

S'apercevant de la non réaction du schizophrène, il se douta qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal et décida, malgré sa réticence, de savoir de qu'il se tramait :

 **\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Mathieu !?**

Au moment où il approcha sa main, ledit Mathieu tomba au sol et se mit à hurler. Aussitôt le cosplayeur animal débarqua et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu :

 **\- Dégage.**

 **\- Ho ! J'peux au moins savoir c'qu'il a à gueuler comme ça Mathieu dès l'matin !?**

 **\- Barre-toi, c'est pas Mathieu...** corrigea-t-il en se penchant vers la personne qui n'était donc pas son créateur.

 **\- Quoi !?**

 **\- Mais casse-toi, nom de dieu !** explosa le Panda qui hurla sur le criminel toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers cet individu. **Tu vois pas que tu fous le merde !? Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton petit cul sur le champ avant que ta face ne finisse dans ton fondement !**

Le Patron fut violemment jeté hors de la pièce par l'ursidé. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, l'homme en noir rejoignit la cave en pestant.

 **\- Putain ! Putain ! PUTAIN !**

Il regarda la table vide au milieu de la pièce et donna un coup qui la fit valser. Il explosa quelques objets qui se trouvaient à sa portée, notamment les cartes mémoires des vidéos.

Bordel ! Il était si proche d'arriver à ses fins ! Et la chinoise de merde qui ramenait ses couilles !

 **\- ESPÈCE DE SALAUD !**

 **.**

Il continua un moment à hurler sa haine dans la cave, mais bien vite, il se rendit compte que rien ne pouvait le calmer. Il était déterminé à appliquer le plan de Sandy, alors il le ferait

! Le criminel retourna dans l'appartement, poussa gratuitement le Panda contre la cloison en le croisant dans le couloir et fracassa le verrou de la pièce où venait de sortir l'ursidé.

Le Geek, qui se trouvait sur le lit, n'eut pas le temps de voir l'homme en noir arriver. Il lui ordonna de le suivre sur le champ pour enfin… ! Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le Panda se rua sur lui. Le Patron devait malheureusement admettre qu'il savait se battre, animal ! Si bien qu'il finit au tapis en un rien de temps.

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard dans sa chambre. Menotté. Le chanteur de l'émission pointant son propre arme à feu son sa tempe.

 **\- Le deal est simple,** expliqua la personnalité animale d'un ton haineux. **Soit tu ne t'approches plus jamais du Geek, soit je te tue.**

 **\- Ça a le mérite d'être clair,** rétorqua le Patron, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

Après ça, il eut droit à sa liberté. Mais ce n'était pas fini pour autant. Bien qu'avoir été assommé l'ait bien calmé, il n'avait toujours pas eu ce qu'il voulait... Bordel ! Il avait perdu tout espoir...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! :D Bande de fous ! Je vous aime *coeur* La fin est un peu brouillonne mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que j'aurais pu rajouter… Bon ! Après tout, ce n'est qu'une scène coupée ;P J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :D

À très bientôt !

Merci encore et encore à **Nodoka997** que j'exploite pour sa correction *bruit de fouet*


End file.
